


the fate of us

by willobean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Father, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Lance, Dark Past, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith, Half-Human, Insomniac, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Rape, hardcore cute, hella gay, i dont wanna tag the major plot twist, kinda bloody, klance, mentions of abuse, momma allura, what is POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobean/pseuds/willobean
Summary: “Fine then I won’t hold your hand .”Keith’s nose got even more pink. “How do I know if you are even taking me to a garden? What if this was all some big plan to-”Lance had walked forward and lifted Keith’s chin to meet his eyes. “Yes.” He said in a low tone. “I am definitely trying to separate you from your brother so I can murder you. How ever did you know?” As abruptly as he did it Lance stopped and went back to talking about the flowers.At this point Keith’s glare could probably kill someone.(Klance arranged marriage with some plot twists)





	1. meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is a beauty queen, Keith's glares could kill, Coran gets sassy, and Shiro and Allura know what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idek what POV is anymore. it switches between Keith and Lance. if you need any clarification on whats going on hmu i'll be glad to explain.

“Lance.”

Silence.

“ _Lance!_ ”

Nothing.

“LANCE I’LL GIVE YOU TWO TICKS TO OPEN THIS DOOR.”

A loud crash could be heard from the other side of the closed door as something heavy hit the floor. Fast paced footsteps came closer and ended with a thump against the door. It was hastily opened to reveal a boy with dark tanned skin, a blue pajama set and wild disheveled white hair. The look on his face contained both fear and a hint of sleep.

“I’m up i’m up i’m up- what is it?”

Lance stopped when he saw the look of horror on his mother’s face as she looked him up and down. “ _Lance_. Why are you not dressed?”

Lance could feel his ears go back in realization. “That’s not today is it…” He asks cautiously.

“If you are referring to the day we are to meet the royal Galra family then yes. That is today.” Queen Allura deadpanned and placed a hand on her temples. “They are due to arrive in one varga Lance. Knowing how long it takes for you to get ready you should have been up so much sooner.”

Feeling the tips of his ears dust with pink, Lance quickly muttered that he'd be quick and shut the door after his mother left. He slid down the door and buried his face in his palms. _Oh why why why did he have to sleep in today of all days?_ Different scenarios of shame being brought on his family because of him flicker through his  mind. Not being able to take his own thoughts anymore, Lance quickly got up and rummaged through his vast closet for something to wear. On a normal day this would take him forever since his assortments of clothing seems to be endless. Lance loved clothes and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

He pulled out a standard formal Altean tunic along with the matching gloves, pants, and boots. Upon standing in front of the mirror he paused.

“Something is missing.” Lance said tapping his chin with one finger.

He jumped when the knowledge hit him. “How could I _forget!_ ”

Racing back to the closet and then coming back to the mirror he whipped a long piece of sky blue cloth around his shoulders. Pinning it at his neck Lance looked back into the mirror and grinned. Then giving a spin and his signature wink he said, “Well hello gorgeous-”

His seductive face disappeared to be replaced with a grimace as his head shot towards the door. A loud banging had interrupted his moment of glamour.

“Your Highness!"

“Yes?” Lance called back recognizing the voice.

“Your mother asks for your presence as the guests have arrived.” His mother's royal advisor said. 

Lance sighed in response but then realized that Coran probably couldn’t hear him. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal an older man with bright ginger hair and a wild mustache of the same colour. He raised his eyebrow after Lance appeared and gave him a questioning look.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake up sooner to begin your three varga…” He paused to gesture Lance up and down. “.. _beautification_.” 

Lance smirked and placed one hand on his hip and the other sassily placed on his chest. “You’re just jealous that I’m this gorgeous Coran.”

Coran rolled his eyes. “At least I don’t take forever to create artificial beauty. This baby is all _natural_.” He accented the word natural while pointing to his face in a circular motion.

Lance opened his mouth but stopped when Coran raised an eyebrow and looked down the hallway towards the dining hall as a reminder that he had somewhere to be. He sighed and followed after Coran as he walked into the indicated direction. As they walked Lance glanced out one of the tall looming windows of the castle. Outside it was sunny and a Galra spaceship could be seen landing in the distance. Upon seeing the ship Lance grinned and broke out into a full on run towards the castle entrance. He could hear Coran shouting after him about how a prince was not supposed to behave like he was. He ignored him and kept running eagerly towards the ship. Bursting open the doors Lance again races towards his mother and stops beside her just as the ship's door lowers. Straightening his cape and hoping he wasn’t panting too noticeably he put on his best smile. 

Out of the doors walked Galra guards but what caught Lance’s attention were the two that followed after them. The first was a tall Galra man with a long purple cape on his shoulders. His black hair was shaved on the sides but the same white as Lance’s hair in a tuft on the front. His solid yellow eyes and purple skin stood out against the Altean landscape. Lance recognized him as King Zarkon’s son, Shiro. The second boy however Lance didn’t recognize at all. He looked like a  human besides the big fluffy purple ears and tiny solid yellow orbs that didn’t completely fill his eyes. His black hair hung down in his face and he appeared to have a mullet. He also seemed to be slightly timid despite the cold demeanor he had on his face.

“Who is he?” Lance leans over to whisper to his mother.

Allura looks to be just as confused as he is. Lance didn’t remember anyone but King Zarkon and Prince Shiro in the royal family. Besides why did he look like a human wannabe Galra? Stick on some furry ears and yellow contacts and you would have this guy in front of him.

“Maybe he is Prince Shiro’s royal advisor? Like Coran.” Allura simply said.

Lance just shrugged and looked back at their guests. Prince Shiro and the furry wannabe were walking over. Stopping in front of them they both bowed.

“Thank you for inviting us to your home.” Shiro said kindly. “I am Prince Shiro and.” He indicated to the boy beside him. “this is my brother Prince Keith. Sorry our father couldn’t be here. I’m afraid he has fallen ill. 

“Thank you for coming. I wish your father a quick recovery.” Allura said. “I am Queen Allura and this is my son Lance.” She pointed in Lance’s direction and Lance gave them a tiny wave.

Shiro gave her a kind nod in return.

Allura gestured towards the castle entrance. “Come inside and we can discuss peace treaty matters. Lance can show Keith the grounds. If that is okay?” She looked to Shiro for approval.

“I don’t see why not.” He said with a knowing smile.

“Lovely.” Allura turned to Lance. “Take him to the gardens and show him around.”

Lance turned to Keith and grinned. “The gardens here are the greatest you will ever lay your pretty eyes upon. I myself designed them.” He ignored the pink that dusted Keith’s nose and grabbed his hand pulling him away. He stopped when his hand was ripped away. Lance looked back to see Keith glaring at him with his ears slightly back and arms crossed.

“Don’t just go dragging me off like that.” Keith told him. “I don’t even know you.”

“Fine then I won’t _hold your hand_." 

Keith’s nose got even more pink. “How do I know if you are even taking me to a garden? What if this was all some big plan to-”

Lance had walked forward and lifted Keith’s chin to meet his eyes. “Yes.” He said in a low tone. “I am definitely trying to separate you from your brother so I can _murder_ you. How ever did you know?” As abruptly as he did it Lance stopped and went back to talking about the flowers. 

At this point Keith’s glare could probably kill someone.

“-are the prettiest.” Lance kept going. “But my personal favourites are the big red ones that are almost as big as my head.” He held his hands out to indicate the size just incase Keith didn’t know how big his head was. “I can’t pronounce the name but my mother is trying to help me remember.”

He stopped and looked back to Keith and tilted his head.

“I like the blue ones?.” He offered 

Lance’s face lit up. “That’s my favourite colour! Aw it was fate that we met my furry.”

“I’m not a furry.” Keith growled.

Lance waved his hand dismissively and gestured in the direction of the garden. Keith rolled his eyes but followed after Lance anyways listening to him babbling on and on about flowers.

They didn’t notice the two figures watching them on the castle balcony above. 

“I think we made the right choice.” Allura whispered to Shiro as she watched the two boys walking away together. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Shiro responded.

_____

  


“Honestly Keith you’re no fun.” Lance complained from the top of a tall tree. 

Keith rolled his eyes again. “I’m not going to climb up a tree Lance.

Sighing dramatically and placing a hand against his forehead Lance leaned dangerously backwards. “Words hurt mullet.”

“If you lean back any further you’re going to fall and then I’m going to laugh.” Keith called up crossing his arms.

“You’re obviously just jealous that I can climb it and you can’t.” Lance mocked while looking at his nails. 

Keith glared and put his ears back in a defensive stance.

Lance moved to where he was laying on his stomach with his head in his hands and his legs crossed in the air. “Aw does my furry not like heights?” He cooed.

“I can climb a damn _tree_.”

“Then why don’t you come on up-" 

Lance was cut off when he saw bright yellow eyes mere centimeters from his face seconds later. He jumped up crashing into Keith’s nose and nearly knocking them both out of the tree. Lance instantly lunged forward to wrap his arm around Keith’s waist so he wouldn’t fall.

“A-Are you okay?” Lance asked pulling him back on the branch they sat upon.

“Yeah thanks I guess...” Keith trailed off then looked down at Lance’s arm that was still around him.

This time it was Lance’s turn to turn pink as he quickly removed his hand. “Ah sorry about that.” He rushed out awkwardly. “You startled me.” 

Keith smirked at this. “I told you I could climb a tree.” 

“I-I see that.” Lance stuttered cursing himself and regained his usual confident nature. “Of course if I wouldn’t have motivated you so much you would still be sulking on the ground.

Keith bared his teeth and growled. “Better than up here with you.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Good.”

Lance was silent for a moment then perked up. “Hey come with me.” he said up to Keith while jumping down. 

“Why?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

“I want to show you something.”

_____

  


Lance and Keith had come back to the castle half a varga later as the sun began to set. Shiro raised an eyebrow upon seeing a grumpy Keith with blue flowers twisted into his hair. Lance had red ones stuck behind his pointed ears which were a strange contrast to his outfit. Allura and Shiro were sitting at the dining room table in preparation for dinner. Allura sat at the head of the table while Shiro sat to her right. Lance sat down on her other side and motioned for Keith to sit beside him. Keith looked over to Shiro to save him but he only smirked and nodded his head in Lance’s direction. He sighed while hesitantly sitting next to Lance with a huff.

A few moments later the doors opened up to reveal servants carrying large platters of assorted food and green goo. Behind them was a tall dark skinned larger man with a wide smile on his face. Lance’s face lit up when he saw him and made his way to get up but frowned and sat back down when his mother shot him a look.

“A special delivery from the kitchen to you.” Hunk said with the smile still on his face. “If you don’t like anything just tell me Miss Allura and I’ll change it real quick.”

“Nonsense.” Allura assured him. “Your food is always superb Hunk, thank you.” 

Hunk beamed at the compliment and quietly left the room closing the doors behind him.

Allura turned to Keith and Lance. “So tell me Keith did you enjoy the gardens?”

“They were very nice.” Keith nodded. “I liked the..view.”

Lance sniggered at this.

Keith’s face morphed into glare. “What’s so funny?”

“I just can’t help but feel that I’m that view you liked.” Lance said smirking.

Keith pushed his ears back at the other Prince. “I saw a _rock_ prettier than you.”

“Ouch. We talked about how words hurt my mulleted furry.” 

“I am _not_ a furry and definitely not _your’s_.” Keith growled.

Lance shrugged and casually slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him close. “If you say so but between you and me I wouldn’t mind you being mine.” 

Keith just about lost it at this comment but thankfully Shiro saved him from his mortal embarrassment.

“I’ve thought about creating a garden back home for sometime now. You could get inspiration from here and help me Keith.” He said.

“That’s a lovely idea!” Allura said smiling. “Lance has an absolute love for his flower garden he could help if you like.”

Lance’s eyes lit up at the thought. “I would love that!” He turned back to Keith. “I have a whole collection of books on different types of flowers. They’re even separated by colour so I could find all the red ones for you.”

Keith shrugged. “I guess.”

Lance didn’t seem to notice his change in mood as he just kept going on and on about all the suggestions he had for flowers.

After a while though the noise died down all except for the clatter of dishes. Allura eventually broke the silence.

“So Keith if you don’t mind me asking, how come I’ve never seen you with your father before?”

Keith shuffled nervously in his seat. “Well I..I..” He drifted off as his face grew red and his ears went down. He looked panicked and hid hands fumbled in his lap. 

“I’m sorry Keith I didn’t mean to upset you. You don’t have to say anything.” Allura assured him with a concerned voice.

“May I be excused?” Keith asked.

Allura and Shiro both nodded.

Lance worriedly watched the boy as he went which didn’t go unnoticed by either of the other two. 

“So Lance tell me.” Allura asked her son. “Why the flowers in your hair?”

Lance perked back up at the mention of the flora. “Oh me and Keith discovered the coolest thing! You know my favourite colour is blue right? But my favourite flower is the big red one in the middle of the garden?”

Shiro and Allura nodded.

“Well it turns out Keith’s favourite colour is red but he loves those tiny blue flowers. Our favourite’s are both each other’s favourite colours! So I decided we would wear the flower of the other’s choice in recognition of this totally awesome discovery.” Lance finished with a triumphant grin and crossed his arms. 

Shiro and Allura once again shared a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh first chapter! I hope it was enjoyable to read and if you have any suggestions for me please comment them below. Ugh my sons are so cute I just can't wait for them to fall in love.... or will they?
> 
> the announcement of their marriage won't be for a few chapters
> 
> Altean Time Measurements:  
> Tick - seconds  
> Doboshes - minutes  
> Varga - hours  
> Quintant - day
> 
> hmu: willobean.tumblr.com


	2. pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has horrible fashion taste, Lance catches feels, and Coran tells some tales.

During the dinner Lance had discovered that Shiro and Keith would be staying a little longer to visit and discuss peace treaty plans. No information on to what that would be had been given to Lance yet and he had grown quite impatient with wonder. Desert came and went. Lance got especially bored when Shiro and his mother started to discuss boring political things like taxes, ew. After a few minutes of waiting for the conversation topic to change Lance asked to be excused.

Walking down the hallway he stopped at the same window where he had first spotted the royal Garla ship with Coran. This led to him thinking about  the pretty Galra Prince with the soft black hair, oh so fluffy ears, stunning yellow- what. Lance could feel the back of his neck growing warm from embarrassment. Okay sure Keith was _attractive_ but Lance just appreciated beauty that’s all. Lance probably would have continued to bask in his suffering had the boy himself not appeared. Keith was suddenly standing next to Lance and leaning on the window to look out. Lance tried to hide how startled he was but obviously failed when a smirk grew on the other boy’s face.

“Did I frighten you, your Highness?” Keith said sarcastically still looking out the window. 

Lance gave a mock bow and looked up through half lidded eyes. “What can I say? You always stun me with your beauty.”

Lance felt very satisfied when the tip of Keith’s nose turned pink despite his cold glare. Lance also definitely did _not_ find this intimidating. He however _did_ curse himself when he was caught staring at him.  

“What?” Keith said looking at the ground.

“Um..nothing. I-It’s nothing.” Lance managed to get out.

An awkward air of silence prevailed after that. The two of them looked out the window with a tinge of red on Lance’s face from being caught spacing out. Lance glanced over at Keith just as apparently he had the same idea which led to a raised eyebrow from the Galra. Lance shrugged and looked back out the window. 

After more silence Keith decided to speak up. “I’m going to um go...now.” 

“Alright.”

Keith hesitated before nodding and walked down the hallway. Lance watched him go and raised an eyebrow when he stopped and turned back around. The Galra smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. 

“What is it?” Lance called to him. 

“I..um don’t..uh-” 

“Do you not know where your quarters are?” Lance cut him off.

Keith reluctantly nodded and despite his hard glare a light pink dusted his cheek barely noticeable. _He sure does blush a lot_ , Lance thought to himself then grinned mischievously. _I wonder how many times I can make him blush in one day_.

“Stop grinning like that it’s creepy.” Keith said pulling him out of his thoughts. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Of course I’ll help you.” Lance said winking and walking past Keith. “Right this way gorgeous.” He indicated for him to follow and even Keith’s glare couldn’t hide his pink nose now that Lance was up close.

Score one for Lance.  


_______

 

Lance managed to make Keith blush three more times before arriving to their destination. A tall white door loomed in front of them with blue and gold trim around the frame.

“Well here we are.” Lance said turning to Keith and waving his arm.

“I’m staying in this room?” Keith asked. 

“If you want to that is. My room is just across the hall.” Lance said pointing. “My mom didn’t actually say where you were staying but no one is using this room so if you want make yourself at home.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Great now I can have a front row seat to your snoring.”

Lance crossed his arms and made a huff. “I can assure you I don’t snore.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure of that your Highness.” A voice said behind them making Lance jump and Keith take a defensive position.

Coran held up both his hands in surrender. “Didn’t mean to startle you boys just checking to see if everything was okay up here.”

“Why would it not be, Coran?” Lance said confused.

Coran simply shrugged. “I never what you might do to a guest. Why I remember when the Princess of Shrigonda visited -”

“Ah that’s quite alright you don’t have to tell that story.” Lance cut him off desperately waving his hands for Coran to stop. “I’m sure no one wants to hear it. Right Mullet?” He says looking to Keith. 

Lance felt his heart drop when Keith crossed his arms and smirked at him. “I don’t know, pretty boy. Sounds like an interesting tale.”

“Please no." 

“Please yes.”

Lance could feel his face get redder and redder as Coran replayed the horrid memories of his failure at a love life. The sight of Keith not scowling for once made his embarrassing story slightly more bearable . Of course as all good things must come to an end, he was caught staring for the second time that day. Keith raised an eyebrow at him and Lance thought of the first thing he could to cover himself.

“Your flowers are wilting.” He mentally patted himself on the back.

Keith looked up as if to try and see them which Lance thought made him look dumb. He pulled the flowers out of his hair and examined them. “Huh I guess you’re right.”

“Well I’m going to go check on Prince Shiro and Queen Allura. Goodnight you two.” Coran said with a wave and walked off.

After he left Lance turned back to Keith. “Do you need help with anything else?”

Keith shook his head. 

“Okay then goodnight my furry.” He said with a cheesy smile making Keith’s nose dust with pink and walked across the hall to his door. Lance opened the door partially before stopping and turning back around to look at Keith who was opening his door as well.

“Keith?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just call me pretty earlier?" 

Keith seemed to short circuit but rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Lance.” He said and closed his door.

Lance stayed in the hallway for a few ticks in silence before shutting his door with a small smile.  


_____

 

“Today we will be visiting the nearby village with Shiro and Keith.” Allura said to Lance over breakfast.

Lance looked up from his plate. “What for?”

“Just to show we are still on friendly terms with the Galra.” She shrugged and sipped something from a goblet. “There have been some rumours.”

“Really?” Lance raised an eyebrow confused.”What sort of rumours?”

“Unpleasant ones. Like how the Galra is planning to attack us or we’ve grown weak by inviting them here. Things of that nature. Prince Shiro and I have decided to prove the accusations false with a visit to the people. Let’s show them everything is fine and we are certainly not weak.”

“When will we be leaving?” Lance asked before taking another bite of goo.

“I assume after everyone's finished eating we will head out.” 

Lance choked on his food and started coughing. Keith gave him a questioning look from beside him but said nothing and made no attempt to help. Some friend you are mullet. He regained himself and looked up at his mother. “That soon?”

“Well...yes.”

Lance groaned. “I haven’t even begun to get ready! You should really start telling me a day in advance if we are to have guests or go out and about. Of course Keith thought I still looked _gorgeous_ yesterday but the village is a lot harsher than me my dear mullet.”

Keith opened his mouth in protest. “I never called you gorgeous.” 

“Coran was a witness. He can testify for me.” Lance shrugged then looked Keith up and down. “Oh _honey_ you need to come with me. We can not have you walking out and about dressed like _that_.”

“What’s wrong with what I’ve got on now?”

“Everything.”

Keith simply crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

Lance gave a triumphant smile and looked over towards his mother and Shiro who were trying to contain their laughter. “May we be excused mother?” 

All Allura could do was nod while she covered her mouth with her hands to control her humour.

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him up from the table and out the door. As he dragged him down the hallway they could hear Shiro and his mother lose it. Their laughter echoed through the empty corridor. Lance stopped abruptly without warning and caused Keith to crash into him. He could have fell if Lance had not swung around quickly and caught him. Keith fell face first into Lance’s chest who wrapped his arms tightly under his arms. He looked up to see the Altean prince looking down at him softly with shimmering blue eyes. After a few moments of this Lance quickly looked away and his neck was noticeably red.

“Uh...y-you okay?” He stammered and pulled Keith up so they were barely centimeters apart.

Keith gave a light smile but could feel his nose getting warm. “Yeah thanks.” He whispered barely audible.

They were so close that Lance could feel Keith’s breath which just made his face become a darker shade of red. The Altean almost lost it completely when he looked to meet the yellow eyes that seemed to be twice their normal size. Had they always had an orange tinge around the edges? Lance swore Keith’s eyes were _shaking_ and did they always sparkle? Since when did he have those freckles under his eyes? God, his eyelashes were so long and Lance forgot to breathe when they fluttered open and his eyes grew wider than before. He felt like a moon being pulled by gravity toward a planet and Keith was his planet.

Wait what.

“Well watch where you’re going next time mullet.” 

Lance helped Keith up and crossed his arms. “I wanted to show you something that’s...why I stopped.”

Keith awkwardly stood up upon realizing he had still been practically laying on Lance. “I-It’s okay. What were you going to show me dumbass?”

Lance’s face lit up and he grabbed Keith’s hand ignoring the shivers it sent up his spine. Pulling him towards the window he pointed. “Just right there you can see the entire garden from above.”

Keith pressed his nose up against the glass squishing it and peered out. His mouth turned up in a smile as he spotted what Lance was talking about. “Wow that’s beautiful.” He said breathlessly.

“Yeah they are-” Lance started then cut himself off with a gasp. He grabbed Keith’s hand tightly and dragged him down the corridors once again until they arrived in front of Keith’s bedroom. “We’ve gotta get you dressed mullet.” He opened the door and quickly made his way over to the closet opening it with one hand. Lance paused and slowly turned to look Keith dead in the eyes.

“W-What?”

“What kind of closet is this Keith? There’s nothing here!”

Keith scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “I don’t spend much time on my wardrobe.”

“I’m going to pretend I did not just hear that.” 

Keith shrugged. “What can I say? I spend more time training.”

Lance furrowed his brows in confusion. “Training? For what?”

“Defense I guess? I don’t know it’s how i take out my anger. It really helps.” Keith said walking into his closet. “Besides it doesn't hurt to know how to protect yourself.”

Lance smirked mischievously and then throws his arms around Keith’s shoulders from behind. “Now you can protect my from the dangers of the world my strong mullet.”

Keith growled and shook Lance off. “Get off you’re heavy.”

“Heavy?!” Lance’s jaw drops from shock. “Did you just call me _fat_ , Keith?”

Keith just rolled his eyes. “I did not. Now shutup and provide me with your ‘fashion wisdom’.” He said using air quotes sarcastically but Lance didn’t seem to notice. His eyes had lit up and he skipped into the wardrobe.

“By the time I’m done with you you _might_ even be as pretty as me my dear furry.”

Keith gave up on being mad and accepted the fact that he was now a furry in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh such angst, fluff, and sexual tension. hope you enjoyed my lovelies!
> 
> hmu: willobean.tumblr.com


	3. three ticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allura provides no help, Shiro laughs, and Lance screams.

After what seemed like forever Lance appeared in the parlor dragging Keith behind him who had his ears back and a flustered look on his face. Shiro looked him up and down then raised an eyebrow after meeting his eyes. This only caused Keith to shoot him a harsh frown. He was obviously not dressed in his own clothing considering Keith would never be caught dead in what he was currently wearing. He had an outfit similar to Lance’s but mainly purple and black instead of blue and gold. A sheer purple cape flowed from his shoulders matching Lance’s blue one.

Lance stood to the side and put both hands up in the direction of Keith. “Let me introduce my masterpiece.” 

“What’s with the outfit Keith?” Shiro said questioningly.

“Oh Lance I think you’re embarrassing him.” Allura said indicating toward Keith who now had his face buried in his hands. The exposed part of his face was pink.

Upon hearing this he went over to Lance and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t listen to them mullet. You’re still beautiful to me.” Keith looked up at him with the deadliest glare. Lance might have been scared if he wasn't so much shorter. Speaking of short people.

“Mother will we be visiting Pidge today?”

“I suppose we will.” Allura said turning to him. “Their village is one of the first we’re going to.”

Lance’s eyes lit up and he looked down at Keith excitedly. “Oh you’ll love Pidge! They’re the cutest thing since you I swear.” He didn’t seem to notice how Keith looked away with a small smile. “You can ask them a question about anything and they probably know the answer.”

“They seem nice.” Keith offered.

“Weeeeeell I wouldn’t say they’re _nice_ but smart and cute. Pidge can be a sarcastic little shit at times-” 

“Lance language!” His mother coldly interrupted him. 

Lance’s ears went slightly back. “Sorry mother.” He said sheepishly earning a barely concealed laugh from Keith. Lance whipped around to look him in the eyes. “What’s so funny mullet boy?” 

“Nothing,” Keith started mockingly and bowed down. “...your highness.” He finished looking up to meet Lance’s eyes with a smirk. 

This time it was the other boy’s turn to get pink. “That’s right furry notice your superior.”

“We’re the same age!”

“I’m cooler.”

“We have the exact same title Lance." 

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong. _I_ am not a furry.”  

“Oh you little-”

“Boys!” Shiro cut them both off when Keith looked ready to pounce the Altean boy. Apparently Keith hadn’t let the furry thing go. “Also by the way Lance is younger by about three years.”

“Why do you know my age?!” Lance sputtered then pointed at Keith accusingly. “And how is he older? I’m like a foot taller!” 

“Lance I give you three ticks.” 

“What?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

Keith looked up at him with his death glare and had a silent stare down with Lance before he spoke. “Run.” 

“Oh please furr-” He stopped after looking at Keith’s face again and took off running. Keith sprinted after him with a look of fury on his face. Shiro and Allura tried to contain their laughter but lost it as the two boys starting running around a chair.

“Mother?!” Lance pleaded. 

Allura held up her hands. “Sorry Lance you got yourself into this mess.”

“Go easy on him Keith.” Shiro called. 

“Hey!” Lance turned to give him an offended look which was a mistake as he ran into a chair and tripped. He tried to twist and not fall but ended up landing on his back. He scrambled to get to his feet but not before Keith pinned both his ams to the side. Lance looked up to the see two yellow pupils narrowed into barely visible slits. He smirked and leaned down until him and Lance were nose to nose.

“Gotcha.”

Lance gulped at seeing how close they were. Keith hadn’t seemed to realize yet as he kept inching closer and closer. Lance swore he could probably hear his heart pounding against his chest with those big, fluffy, adorable ears of his. _Wait no his ears are_ not _adorable_ , Lance scolded himself while squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them again Keith’s eyes had widen to the size of saucers and they seemed to be sparkling like they were before.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to knock you down. Are you okay?” Keith asked with knitted eyebrows. 

“Uh yeah..thanks.” Lance managed to say as he ignored the fact that Keith still had him pinned to the ground. “Uh your brother and my mother are staring.”

Sure enough Shiro and Allura were standing nearby watching the boys laying there but looked away awkwardly when they noticed them look. Both their faces were red at what they just witnessed. Keith sat up but still sat on Lance’s waist. He smiled apologetically down at him then stood up offering the Altean a hand. Lance took it and Keith pulled him up with what seemed like no effort at all. Lance walked over to the others.

“What are you two waiting on? Let’s go see Pidge!”

“Right. Um let’s go.” Shiro said awkwardly.

Lance smiled and nodded as they left to go outside. Keith came forward and followed after them but stopped at the door. “Aren’t you coming?” He called back to Lance.

Lance had been staring at the wall lost in thought but snapped back to reality when he heard Keith call his name. “Um yeah I’m coming.”

 

________

  
  


Allura finally gave in to Lance’s persistent pleas of riding the ‘floating saucers’ to visit the villages after reminding her of how much Pidge loved them. He especially wanted to once he learned that neither Shiro nor Keith had ever rode one. Lance led Keith over to where they were kept and powered one on for him.

“Here.” He said directing it towards Keith. “Stand on it and try to balance.”

“Can’t I just walk.” Keith argued as he eyed the platform.

Lance rolled his eyes. “If you want to be left in my dust then sure.”

“I bet I could run faster than this old _thing_." 

“Geez mullet show some respect. Pidge themselves modified these to go faster just for me.” Lance smirked proudly. “We’ll leave your brother and my mother in the dust.” 

“What makes you think I’m riding one?” Keith huffed.

“C’mon my furry ride one.” Lance begged. “Atleast try to.” 

They both had a silent argument until Keith finally groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll try to ride one but no promises that I actually can.”

A smile appeared on the Altean’s face as he held out the platform to him. It hovered about half a foot off the ground and dipped slightly as Keith took it in his hands. He hesitated before slowly putting a foot up on the platform and froze when it leaned forward dangerously. 

“Do you need help?”

“No.” 

“Do you need help?” 

“ _No_.” 

“Do you need help Keith?” 

“...Yes.”

Lance look at him with an amused smirk as Keith still had one foot stuck up in the air and leaning back to balance himself. He scowled and lowered his leg but still gripped the handles sticking up. Lance took them from him and pointed to the edges of the circular platform. “Keep your feet here so you don’t tip over and it’s easier to keep your balance. Try it.”  Keith put one foot on the edge and hoisted himself onto it. It shook causing him to cling onto the handles tightly. Lance laughed softly and put a reassuring hand on the small of his back. Keith glared down at him.

“You’re doing fine honestly.” Lance assured him. “Surprisingly I was worse.”

“You’re just saying that.”

Lance shrugged. “How do you think I got my first battle scar?” He said and lifted his chin. Just underneath the small part was a faint line running down. “It flew ahead without me and I hit my chin on the back as it shot forward…..are you laughing at me?” He gave a hurt expression then smirked.

“What are you-” Keith looked down just as Lance jumped up behind him and felt his arms brush past as he reached for the handles. He put his hands over Keith’s and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I guess I’ll just have to give you a lift sweetheart.”

“At least let me write my will first.” Keith responded sarcastically. 

“Shut your quiznak.”

Keith looked over his shoulder. “I don’t think you’re using that word correctly.”

“Whatever mullet.” Lance groaned and leaned forward and wrapped his hands tighter around Keith’s hands and the handles of the platform. Keith felt a shiver go up his spine that he was sure Lance could feel.

“Are you two ready to go?” A voice said from behind causing Lance to jump and Keith smirked up at him.

“When you are mother dear.” Lance called back to where Shiro and Allura were standing on their own individual platforms.

Allura rolled her eyes. “We’ve been waiting for two dobashs watching you two.”

“Keith I think you lost to the technology.” Shiro laughed.

Keith glared at his brother and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lance shouting. “Well I guess we’ll be off then. See ya later!”

Lance pushed down on the button on the left handle and the platform shot forward with dangerous speed. Keith would have screamed if he didn’t feel like he was already in shock from Lance’s driving. The Altean had his head leaning on Keith’s right shoulder as Keith had his head subconsciously leaning back on Lance’s chest. Behind them could be heard the screams of Allura as she told Lance to slow down before he crashed. Keith couldn’t agree with her more.

They sped on and after a while Keith felt himself relaxing against Lance as he felt somewhat used to the sharp turns and high velocity. The landscape rushed past at a speed Keith was afraid to bother calculating. Altea was beautiful in so many ways and he wanted to stay here forever. Maybe not with the annoying prick called Lance but Queen Allura seemed kind. The staff was also very helpful especially Coran. Keith would miss his sense of humour when he left to return home. 

“You enjoying the ride mullet?” Lance’s voice spoke in his ear reminding Keith of just how close they were. “We’re almost there.”

Keith simply nodded and looked ahead. Sure enough the tops of tiny buildings could be seen in the distance peering from behind a hill. The closer they approached he saw people milling about everywhere. Glancing back he couldn’t even see Shiro or Allura.

“What exactly did Pidge do to this?” Keith asked Lance.

He felt him shrug. “All I know is that they made it go five times as fast so I’m not complaining.”

Keith felt a small laugh escaped his lips before he could stop it and felt Lance look down at him. He looked up to meet his eyes and felt his ears go back when Lance gave a smile. It was a soft one that took Keith by surprise. He can’t recall Lance ever smiling like that except maybe when talking about his plants. It made Keith feel nice since he rarely was the one to put a smile on someone’s face. No one ever really liked him. They all said he was too moody and not fun to be around. It hurt but honestly Keith was used to it at this point.

Lance’s eyes were still on him when Keith came back to reality. He was peering down with that same soft look as before. He opened his mouth to speak when Keith’s vision faded into black and all he could hear was Lance screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the updates are coming kind of slow i decided to make this longer than i originally planned. that means more details and plot needs to be created to fill up more chapters. i also edited the previous chapters because i felt like i was slightly rushing along the klance. not too much changed just a few phrases and some wording.
> 
> also there's some foreshadowing in this chapter? see if you can guess what it is ;)
> 
> thank you lovelies for reading and give me feedback if you can! 
> 
> hmu: willobean.tumblr.com


	4. i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge is all knowing, Matt needs a vacation, Lance flirts (whats new), and Keith hates milk.

Keith had woken up after his blackout inside of what seemed to be a small house surrounded by Lance, Allura, Shiro and four strangers. The first two introduced themselves as Samuel and Colleen Holt. Keith assumed the other two were their children and he was deemed correct when they introduced themselves. 

“I’m Pidge.” The first said with a smirk. “Just to clarify I prefer they/them pronouns thank you.” They had short light brown hair that swept up in the back and hung down in bangs in the front. Large round glasses sat upon their nose covering large light brown eyes. Keith could already tell from the mischievous glint in their eyes that they were up to no good. “This is my brother Matt.” Pidge continued pointing to the boy beside them who gave a small wave. He looked exactly like Pidge but older and taller. Matt also looked warm and kind unlike his younger sibling.

“I’m Keith.” Keith said putting up his hand to gesture a wave. “Nice to meet you all.”

“So…” Pidge started pushing up their glasses.

“Yes….?” Keith reluctantly said. 

Pidge suddenly came nose to nose with him. “You’re Galra right? So how come you don’t have purple skin? Why isn’t your entire eye yellow like your brother? We were already introduced incase you were wondering. Are you half human? Or some other species? Also your ears look soft. Can I touch them? And second-”

“Woah woah Pidge slow down.” Lance saved Keith from their interrogation. Lance looked down to see Keith leaning back, ears pushed back, and eyes wide. “You’re scaring my mullet.”

Keith glared up at him as Pidge adjusted their glasses with closed eyes. “Your mullet huh?” They opened their eyes with a smirk. “You two a thing? Damn Lance you move fast.”

Keith opened his mouth in horror as Lance just turned red and started spouting out nonsense. “W-What? Pidge you’re crazy! How...Why-I would never! _Him_? No!”

Keith had to admit it was funny seeing Lance all flustered for once and before he could stop himself he bursted out into laughter. Pidge joined him shortly after along with everyone else. Lance just stood there looking around at all of them. “Are you _laughing_ at my suffering?” He cried.

“Just a little.” Keith got out through laughs. Lance couldn’t help but stare slightly at Keith as his smile split his face. It didn’t happen often he had observed from the two days he had known him. He felt the tip of his nose grow warm and he hoped everyone would assume it was from his embarrassment and not anything else. Which it wasn’t.

“I’m insulted furry boy.” Lance huffed.

Keith merely shrugged. “Not my problem.”

Pidge came up behind Keith and wrapped their arm around his shoulder. “This guy is really starting to grow on me. Together we can humiliate Lance.”

“Nothing has ever sounded sweeter.” He smirked looking up at the Altean boy.

“Aw c’mon Pidge I thought we were friends.” Lance groaned.

Pidge shrugged. “Times change buddy. Now I finally have someone to help me prank you. Hunk never wants to contribute it’s no fun.”

“Because Hunk is _nice_. Unlike some people I won’t name.”

Keith made a time-out symbol and Pidge and Lance turned to him. “You mean the same Hunk who works in the kitchens?”

“Yep that’s the one. He’s about four years older than me and two years older than Lance.” Pidge told him. “Lance himself helped to get him the job in the castle kitchens. He’s by far the best chef on all of Altea.”

“So he’s….eighteen?” Keith counted on his fingers. 

“Yep.” 

“Wait if he’s four years older than you that means you’re fourteen?”

Pidge raised their head proudly. “Yep.” 

“I know that feeling.” Lance said looking at Keith’s shocked face. “I too thought to myself ‘how can someone so young and tiny be so evil.” Pidge looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “...But have I ever said how much I loved them?” This gained a mocking smile from them.

“You’re so whipped Lance.”

“Oh I swear mullet..”

Allura came forward and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “While you four pick at each other the rest of us are going to show Prince Shiro around the village. Behave alright Lance?”

“Yes mother.”

“And watch your language young man.”

Lance turned red. “...okay.”

After they all left it was just Pidge, Matt, Lance, and Keith. Keith broke the silence first. 

“So what exactly happened after I blacked out?” 

“Well you just kind of fell over. One minute you were looking up at me and the next you're slumped against my chest like dead meat. I didn’t know what to do so I slowed down and carried you to Pidge’s. Shiro said it was probably nothing and he concluded that it was some dairy product. You never told me you were lactose intolerant.” 

“I didn’t think it mattered.” Keith admitted. “Also I heard screaming. Did you scream?”

“Me? Scream? Never.” Lance faked hurt.

“I’m sure the whole village could hear you coming.” Pidge deadpanned. “I knew you were coming before I saw you. Of course I didn't expect you to be carrying your handsome man with you.” They smirked.

Lance glared. “He’s not my _handsome man._ ” 

“Sure do act like an old married couple.” They mumbled. 

“Whatever Pidgeon.”

Matt apparently had left the room while the two of them were bickering and just returned putting on a brown jacket. “You wanna come see the village Keith?” He asked as he pulled up his collar.

Keith nodded. “Sure.”

_____  


The village was a lot bigger than Keith had originally thought. Many houses identical to the Holts’ were placed in rows. Towards the heart of town the buildings turned from houses to shops and other buildings. When Keith first heard the word ‘village’ he imagined a tiny place with maybe one hundred people at most. He was proven wrong very quickly. 

“You should have seen it from the hilltop over there.” Lance said leaning over and pointing to where the top of a hill was barely visible. “If only you hadn’t been struck down by some milk.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at him. “You don’t even know if it was milk.” 

“What if it was?” He said and then puffed up his chest. “I decree all milk to be banned starting now.” He finished and pointed to the ground.

“I’m also allergic to cheese.”

“And cheese!”

“Also-”

“Geez mullet how much do you want from me.” Lance sighed dramatically. 

“My hero.” Keith said dryly. 

He seemed satisfied with this and turned back to face forward making his cape flow out behind him. Keith was surprised when he felt a hand in his as he was pulled forward. “What are you doing?” He grumbled at Lance.

He pointed up ahead. “Pidge and Matt are already leaving us. I can barely see them.”

Sure enough Keith could barely make out the tiny shapes that he assumed was Pidge and Matt in front of them. They must have left them during their bickering. Keith honestly couldn’t blame them. 

“Fine. Let’s go then.” Keith started. “And I know the way thank you.” He added as Lance tried to pull him forward again. 

“Oh right.” Lance said awkwardly then smiled as a thought popped into his head. “I have a proposition.” 

“Do you even know what that means.” 

“Your words hurt my furry.” Lance placed a hand on his heart.

Keith held his hands up in defense. “Just being honest.” 

“Anyways…” He started again. “I have an idea.” 

“You said that already. Sorry sorry.” Keith said when he caught Lance glaring at him. 

“Thank you. Now, stand here.” Lance said pointing to the spot in front of him. 

Keith narrowed his eyes as he looked from Lance to the spot he was pointing at. “..Why?”

“Because.” 

“I don’t trust you.” 

“Pleeeeease.” 

“....Fine.” Keith grumbled and went to stand in front of Lance. “Now what?” Lance told him to turn to the side and he obliged. He was about to turn back and just tell him off for wasting his time when he felt his feet leave the ground. “What the hell!” He yelped. Keith felt arms hook under his knees and another around his back. He looked up to realize Lance’s face was surprisingly close. “Put. Me. Down.” He growled. 

“No can do gorgeous.” Lance sung as he hoisted Keith up more securely in his arms. 

“Lance I’ll give you three ticks to put me down.” 

“We’re already late as it is mullet. We must hurry.” 

“I will bite you.”

“This is why our marriage is failing.” 

Keith just glared up at him and Lance took this as encouragement to start running with Keith still in his arms. Keith honestly didn’t know how since he isn’t the lightest person out there. He saw people watch them race down the street with confused looks making Keith bury his face into Lance’s chest. 

Lance could feel his face grow warm when he looked down to see Keith hiding his face in his shirt. Lance scolded himself. He is only carrying his friend because he walks slow. Yep that’s it nothing else to it. Lance stopped when he saw Pidge and Matt sitting on the edge of the fountain in the very heart of town. They seemed to be talking lowly but stopped once they heard Lance. Pidge looked up at them as they approached and smirked after seeing Lance carrying Keith. Matt just looked confused but shrugged it off. Lance set Keith down on his feet and sat down beside Pidge.

“Did you have fun?” Pidge said mischievously. 

Lance rolled his eyes and put an arm around their shoulder. “Are you jealous Pidgeon?”

“Ew no get off me.” They said shoving Lance back nearly making him topple into the water. 

Lance shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“Hey what’s that over there?” Keith said pointing over to a shop on the opposite street.

Matt looked away from Pidge and Lance to follow to where he was pointing. He squinted to read the sign over the door. “Looks like a weapons shop to me.” 

Keith’s eyes lit up and Lance smiled at seeing him almost happy for once. He didn’t seem to notice Pidge look at him knowingly out of the corner of their eye.

“You wanna go check it out?” Matt asked standing and indicated towards the store.

“That’d be great.” Keith said and his face broke into a cheesy grin as he walked forward but stopped and turned around to look at Lance. “You wanna come?”

Lance waved a hand dismissively at him. “Nah you go on and bond with Matt. I wanna talk yo Pidgeon anyway.” Keith nodded and ran after Matt. Pidge raised their eyebrow and looked up at him. “Talk to me about what?” 

Lance looked down at them and sighed. “I have a problem.”

“What is it?" 

“You’re gonna laugh at me.” He groaned.

They rolled their eyes at him. “Hey I’m not that rude. I’m offended that you would think that lowly of me. Just tell me.” They put a reassuring hand on his shoulder making Lance meet their eyes. He looked stressed to the max and it made Pidge’s heart hurt a little although they would never admit it. “It’s okay I promise I won’t laugh.”

Lance sighed and gave a nod. “Okay. Well you see I’m bi.”

“I know. You told me like two years ago.” 

“And there happens to be this guy…”

“If this wasn’t such a serious situation I would be laughing at you for rhyming that perfectly.” Pidge snorted making Lance smile. “So who is he?” They asked even though they already pretty much knew the answer. 

“....Keith.” Lance said putting his face into his hands as he turned beet red. “I know that sounds weird right? Like I just met him what was it two? Three? Days ago and I already like him. Like really like him. It doesn’t even make sense. I mean he’s so rude and he scowls all the time. You should see him Pidge I’m sure children run from him.” He rambled. “I guess that’s what makes him so much more intriguing you know? Being the one to put that rare smile on his face. Ugh it just makes you feel warm inside and don’t get me started on his-”

“Lance.” Pidge cut him off. “You’re rambling.”

“Oh sorry.” He grinned sheepishly. “It’s okay if you judge me for it I understand-”

“Lance.”

“Sorry I’ll stop now.” He looked down at her with wide eyes. “You don’t think it’s weird do you? Me liking him?” 

Pidge started laughing uncontrollably making Lance frown. “I’m sorry it’s just…” They started and looked up at him. “.. I already knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write honestly. so lance realized he liked Keith when he looked down to see him buried in his chest. so pure i'm blessed. Pidge of course already knew no surprise there.
> 
> updates from now on are going to be a little slow probably since typing this on my phone is going to be a hassle since i prefer my computer. since my semester is up i have to return it sadly but summer!!1!
> 
> as always please leave me feedback i appreciate and love it


	5. 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt makes a new friend, Pidge is still right, Keith curses, Shiro is #1 dad, and Lance thinks Keith's ears are fluffy

“W-What?” Lance stammered as he looked at Pidge with a shocked look on his face. “How? I haven’t told anyone!”

Pidge gave him a look. “It was _pretty_ obvious Lance. Matt even knew and you know how dull he is.” Their face lit up. “Speaking of Matt he owes me like 20 gak.”

“Why does he - _did you bet on me?!_ ”

They smirked and crossed their arms. “You have no proof for these accusations.”

“You’re not denying it.” Lance pointed a finger at them but Pidge just sat in silence. “I knew it! You _were_ betting on me.”

Pidge raised their hands in defense. “Gotta make a living somehow, Princess.”

Lance groaned and buried his face in his hands once again. They sat like that for a good few minutes with Pidge laughing until Lance rested his chin on his knuckles and spoke. “How did you know before me?”

“Like I said before it was obvious.”

“But..how?”

Pidge looked up at him with a smile that seemed to hold more wisdom than any fourteen year old should have. “If you saw the way you looked at him Lance you would know. Anyone looking at you as you watch him would say ‘there is a boy in love’. Of course I don’t see how Keith hasn’t figured it out. He does seem pretty dense though….”

Lance just sat there with his face growing redder and redder. “I’m not in love with him.” 

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Maybe not.” They admitted. “But this is about as close as you’ve ever gotten to it. One day you may love him.”

Keith glared down at them. “It’s just a petty crush Pidge. Tonight I probably will look back on this conversation and laugh. In a week he’ll be gone and everything can go back to normal.”

“Uh huh alright Lance whatever you say.”

The subject of Lance’s love life was dropped and they started up a conversation on all the pranks Pidge had planned out to pull on Matt.

“I say the we put that weird green slime from the castle kitchens into his shoes.” They grinned. “He’ll thank us later when he smells extra fresh.”

Lance laughed. “We should make our own line of perfume.” 

“Dedicate to Matt in his honour.”

“Just for him.”

“He’ll be famous.” Pdge finished and they both started laughing.

Speaking of the devil, Matt and Keith decided to appear with Keith carrying packages in his arms.

“What’s all that?” Pidge asked scrunching their eyebrows.

“Just the coolest stuff ever.” Keith said as the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. “I’ll definitely have to visit more in the future.”

“Oh really?” Pidge smirked and glanced at Lance who seemed to be looking anywhere but them. “Lance and I had a lovely conversation, didn’t we Lance?”

Lance whipped his head around so fast he got whiplash and gave Pidge the most evil glare he could muster. Inside he was mentally screaming as he had no idea what they would do.

“We talked all about how Lance-” They began again but was cut off by Lance clamping his hand over their mouth to shut them up.

“What Pidgey here was trying to say was we had a very deep discussion on...flowers.” Lance forced a smile.

Keith raised an eyebrow in a confused manner. Something about Lance was off and he was acting very suspicious. He began to wonder what had went on between Pidge and him. Could it be about him? Keith laughed to himself. Nah it was probably just some cheesy stuff like pranks or daring the other to do stupid things. A prank that Lance didn’t want them to know about because it would spoil the surprise.

“Lance!”

The four of them turned to see Shiro, Allura, and Pidge and Matt’s parents. Keith could see them waving as they got into his sight. Allura and Shiro were smiling at each other while carrying packages of their own. Keith narrowed his eyes at them. What was going on with them? Did everybody keep secrets?

“Did you enjoy your look of the town Keith?” Shiro asked him when they approached. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah it was great. I got some really cool knifes and a sword.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You don’t need any stabby stabby mullet.”

Keith glared but said nothing.

“It’s getting late so I think we should be heading back to the castle now.” Allura chided. “We’ll see you all sometime soon.” She said turning to the Holts’ and they nodded.

“You better bring Keith back to see me Lance!” Matt grinned. “It’s nice having someone who isn’t trying to humiliate you 24/7.”

Pidge leaned close to Lance and coughed under their breath. “Yeah Lance bring your boyfriend.”

Lance felt his face go beet red and he turned to the Holts’. “Well it was nice seeing you all again I had a lovely time. I’m sure Keith had a lovely time too. Bye now.” He said quickly and then ran off in the direction of their platforms. Pidge laughed as they watched him go as the others stood there confused. They motioned to Keith and he came forward. “Yeah?”

“Make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.” They whispered.

“That might be difficult.” He laughed softly as he watched Lance’s fading form. Pidge noticed and smiled to themself. “I’d probably laugh anyway.”

Pidge suddenly was standing on the edge of the fountain and pulling down the collar of Keith’s shirt. “If you hurt him Keith just know you’ll have me to deal with.”

Keith’s eyes widened half in confusion and half in fear. “Why would I hurt him? He may annoy the shit out of me but he’s not really a bad guy.”

Pidge sighed and then laughed nervously. “Just play nice galra boy.” They said and playfully smacked the back of his head. He had never been more confused in his life. What had Pidge and Lance talked about?

 

_______

 

It was almost dawn and Lance was still madly crushing on the boy right across the hall. 

“Shit.” He layed on his back and stred at the ceiling for a few minutes in silence. He then got up and went over to his window to open it up. Lance sighed and then yelled as loud as he could without thinking what he was about to do through.

“PIIIIIDDDGGGGEEEEEE!!!”

The sound of feet came rushing from outside his door and he turned around to see a tall silhouette standing there.

“Lance?! Are you okay? What happened?” Prince Shiro asked quickly and looked around to see if he was being attacked.

“Oh I’m okay Shiro sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I don’t really know why I did that to be honest.” Lance said feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment.

Shiro sighed in relief. “Well as long as you’re okay-” He stopped when the sound of metal scraping metal could be heard loudly followed with banging. As the sound came closer Shiro was shoved out of the way to reveal a short little Galra who looked half dead holding up two long swords. Keith was still in long blue robes that he borrowed from Lance because his own were ‘ten years out of date’ along with his hair tied up into a tiny bun at the back of his head. He wildly looked around the room until his eyes landed on Lance and he rushed forward.

“Why are you screaming?!” He practically yelled. “It’s almost four in the fucking morning. What the fuck is your problem???” Keith said getting all up in Lance’s face which didn’t help because he looked even scarier up this close.

“Wow mullet for a second I thought you were concerned about me.” Lance rolled his eyes dryly.

Keith glared so maliciously Lance got chills. “Don’t fucking start with me pretty boy. I can’t function this early.”

Lance cursed himself when his heart skipped a beat at Keith calling him ‘pretty boy’. “I feel so loved.”

Keith just rolled his eyes. “You’re okay though?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fine I didn’t mean to wake anyone.”

“Congratulations dumbass cause I’m wide awake.” Keith deadpanned.

Shiro coughed from the doorway surprising the two boys who had forgotten his presence. “I’m gonna go back to sleep. Goodnight guys.” He said and then shut the door.

“Why were you screaming anyway?” Keith asked Lance once Shiro was gone. 

“Oh..” Lance felt his ears go pink. “It was nothing I didn’t really realize what i was doing until I had already done it.”

Keith nodded and they stood in silence for a moment before Lance broke the silence. “Since you claim to be wide awake now, wanna watch the sunrise with me?”

Keith scrunched his nose up. “That sounds so cheesy.”

“Please.”

“I’ll pass.”

Lance got down on his knees and dramatically cried out. “I beg of you!”

Keith smirked and opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it with a snap. Lance could see his face turn deep shade of red but he didn’t really know why. “Fine I will.” Keith gave in. “Just stop doing that it’s weird.”

“You know you like it my furry.” Lance smirked as he stood up.

“I’m not- ...whatever.” He sighed.

Lance smiled in triumph and gestured towards a bench in front of the window. “Sit.” Keith obliged as Lance ran across the room towards his bed. He ripped the large blanket off of it nearly knocking over a lamp making Keith laugh. Lance had a terrified look on his face as he dove to catch it just in time. He came back over to them and wrapped it around Keith making him raise an eyebrow. Lance just shrugged. “What? I’m a good hostess.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.”

“You’re just jealous of my hospitality.”

“Whatever.” Keith said and held up a corner of the blanket gesturing at Lance. “You look cold.”

“I’m too hot to be-”

“ _Lance_.”

Lance sighed. “Fine.” He scooted to sit beside Keith and felt his arm some down around his shoulder but it was gone too soon. He was pressed up against Keith’s side and he was thankful for the darkness or else his blush would be very noticeable. Even though Lance was sure you could feel the heat coming from his cheeks without actually seeing them.

“So how long is this gonna take?” Keith asked turning to him.

“What?”

“The sunrise dumbass. How long am I going to have to put up with you?" 

Lance wished he wouldn’t have taken that as personally as he did since Keith was surely only joking. Was he? Maybe Keith didn’t even like him as a friend…

“Lance?” A soft voice came from beside him and Lance turned to see Keith staring at him intently. “I was just joking. You know I don’t mean that right?”

“..Yeah of course.” Lance said with a smile and turned back to the window. He felt a hand pull his chin back to look at Keith to find him glaring.

“Cut the crap. What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing really.” Lance said trying a smile.

Keith sighed, still not taking his hand away from where it gently rested underneath Lance’s chin. “I know I’m an asshole but I don’t hate you. You’re not that bad.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile. An actual smile that wasn’t forced. Keith noticed too and gace him his own rare genuine small smile. He hesitated before wrapping his other arm around Lance’s shoulder and pulled him close. Lance felt his heart pounding against his chest in response to the sound of Keith’s next to his ear. “Now shut up and watch this sun thing with me.” he heard him say making Lance look up.

Apparently Keith wasn’t as wide awake as he had claimed because in twenty minutes he was out and never saw the sunrise. Lance wasn’t complaining though as Keith buried his face into Lance’s chest as he slept. They had switched positions from what they originally were but Lance was okay with it. He watched Keith’s ears fall down on the sides as he slept and his face twitch into a frown from his dreams. Lance found himself stroking the soft purple fur and was content when Keith’s face relaxed a little from the touch.

Allura came to wake Lance in the morning and found him cradling Keith’s head in his lap as he stroked his ears and mumbled nonsense to him. She smiled with happiness. It had been so long since she had seen her son with so much unspoken joy written across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KLANCE BONDING KLANCE BONDING
> 
> man Keith was so close to kissing him haha....or was he? Maybe he doesn't even like Lance and just wants to comfort his friend. SO MUCH FORESHADOWING IS IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. 
> 
> I write this whole thing in three hours jesus christ. There will probably a few mistakes.
> 
> As always please leave feedback. I appreciate it!!


	6. flirting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hearts are broken, space parents lay down the law, Keith makes a mistake, and Lance answers Keith's question.

Keith woke up to a satisfying feel in his ears as if someone was rubbing them. He hummed and moved closer to the warmth that was surrounding him subconsciously. Hearing a muffled laugh from above him he looked up to meet two blue eyes clouded with sleep. Keith’s eyes widened and he try to see who it was from his sleepy eyes.

“Morning mullet.”

Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Oh it's just you.” He said and put his head back on Lance’s lap.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “So the guy who hates me is okay with me cradling him?”

“Shut up I’m tired dumbass. I barely got any sleep thanks to you.” His muffled voice came from under the blanket.

Lance laughed softly. “At least you got some sleep.”

Keith’s head popped up from between the blankets revealing only his head. Alarms went off in Lance’s brain as his nose scrunched up in the most adorable way. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

“Had too much on my mind.”

“Like what? Tell me.”

“I-It’s not important.”

“Fine Lance be that way.” Keith finished and buried himself back in the blanket. Lance liked how Keith wasn't as hostile as he was when he first arrived. He finally felt like he was sort of letting him in those locked doors of his. Lance frowned to himself as he thought that. You haven't even known him for maybe two days he shouldn't have to open up to you.

Lance sat there playing with Keith’s hair for a few more minutes before he decided they should probably go eat breakfast. “Hey Keith c’mon let’s go eat. Shiro and Allura are probably waiting.” He said nudging the other boy.

Keith sat up and Lance saw just how wild his hair looked. It was sticking up in a directions except the spot Lance played with. He busted out laughing at the sight making Keith frown. “What?” He mumbled.

Lance paused to breathe and said. “Your hair is like…” He gestured with his hands to imitate the crazy hair and falling back laughing again.

Keith was silent as he watched Lance’s cheeks puff up with contained laughter. He would never admit it out loud but he hadn’t felt these feelings since- no. He grimaced as he thought back to those memories. He would not think about that.

“Keith..?”

Keith looked up when he heard Lance’s voice come out in barely a whisper. His eyes were downcast in sorrow and he looked sad. Keith didn’t like that look on his face and hated seeing it there.

“Am I bothering you? You look mad...I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Keith knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You just look mad.” Lance looked down at his hands.

“No no no I was thinking about something else. You’re fine.” Keith assured him.

Lance’s face broke into a grin. “I knew you loved me mullet.”

A mischievous idea popped into Keith’s head and he thought Pidge would be so proud of him. Leaning forward he looked into Lance’s widening eyes until their noses were almost touching. “You know what else I love? Your smile. You should wear it more often.”

Lance frowned. “I do too smile all the time-”

“Your real smile Lance.”

Lance blushed. “...Oh.” He stuttered then narrowed his eyes. “Were you flirting with me mullet?”

Keith shrugged and spoke lowly. “Maybe I was.” He then paused. “Was it good? Like I don’t really flirt-”

“It was great Keith.” Lance laughed.

Keith grinned and crossed his arms. “Good. Now I know how to pick up chicks.”

Silence.

“What?”

“You know… girls?” Keith said confused.

“Oh right.” Lance laughed nervously as he felt his heart shatter. “I just didn’t hear you the first time.” His voice cracked.

More silence.

“We should probably go to breakfast now.” Lance mumbled and got up and left not waiting for Keith to follow.

Keith stood at the place where was in silence. He didn’t know what he did until he replayed their conversation in his head. It couldn't be that could it? Whatever it was Keith knew he really messed up.

  
_________

  
Lance was still gloomy as they ate breakfast. Shiro noticed this but didn’t say anything except send looks towards Keith who just shrugged.

“So Lance do you have any garden ideas you wanna share?” Shiro asked.

Lance shrugged. “Not really.”

Allura looked up at him more concerned than before. It was very unlike her son to not get excited over plant talk. “Dear what's bothering you? You can talk to me.”

“It's nothing mom.” He said with a smile that Keith automatically saw was forced.

Allura frowned but didn't pry any further going back to the food Hunk had made. Silence hung over the group like a dark cloud once again and Keith realized just how much life Lance brought.

“So Keith you didn’t beat up Lance last night or anything right?” Shiro asked.

“Uh no actually we just...chilled.” Keith trailed off as he remembered falling asleep with him.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Just chilling?”

“Well we talked some and watched the sunset.” Keith laughed. “Well Lance watched it. Apparently I fell asleep before I could see it.”

“That’s all?” Shiro pried making Keith narrow his eyes.

“Well I did get the Lance stamp of approval on how to flirt.” Keith grinned.

Allura perked up at this and smirked. “Oh? I’m sure that’ll come in handy.” She glanced at Lance but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

“Yep. I saw several cute Altean girls in town yesterday. Maybe I’ll-”

He was cut off with a loud clang and looked over to see that Lance had dropped his spoon. “I’m sorry.” He laughed nervously. “May I be excused?”

“Yeah of course.” Allura said with a small smile. She seemed to be putting the pieces together of what happened between her son and Keith.

After Lance left the room she turned to Keith. “What happened between you two?”

Keith sighed. “I don’t really know. One minute he was smiling and laughing then he got all closed off.”

“What were you doing before that?” Shiro said resting his chin on his hands.

“Well I thought it would be funny to flirt with him and see his reaction since he does it all the time to me. I thought everything was okay until I started talking about him teaching me how to pick up girls and stuff.”

“Keith….” Shiro groaned. “Why would you say that.”

“He doesn't know! I thought it would be funny when I finally told him.” Keith said defensively. “I thought we could go have fun trying to get girls in town.”

“Keith you have to tell him.” Shiro said.

“I don't see why-”

“Keith maybe if you opened your eyes you would see why. Please just go tell him. Trust me.” Shiro urged.

Keith nodded. “Okay I will. Thanks.” He said looking at Allura and Shiro.

They both smiled at him as they watched him go.

“Do you think he even has the slightest idea?” Allura whispered turning to Shiro.

Shiro laughed. “He just said Lance had been flirting with him then switched to talking about bro bonding. No he is probably the most dense person I know.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

  
__________

  
“Lance?”

Silence.

“Lance I know you're in there.”

“Please let me in.”

Silent footsteps came towards the door and a sullen Altean boy opened the door. “Yes Keith?”

Keith noticed how he had dropped his teasing nickname and he missed it. He had called Keith by his actual name a few times when they were alone but this time it wasn't the same. He flushed inside at thinking of them alone but he pushed it aside. He needed to focus on Lance.

“We need to talk.” He said.

“About?”

“What I said earlier…” Keith said awkwardly.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

Keith rolled his eyes and walked into his room. Lance protested but Keith ignored him and fell back on his bed. “I lied when I said I was gonna pick up girls.”

“W-What?” Lance stammered and his face went pink but his heart was soaring. Does that mean….?

“I only said that because I thought we could have like a competition and try to pick up the most girls or some shit. Just bonding man and then it would be funny when I told you I was gay and we’d laugh together.” Keith rambled as he looked at the ceiling then turned his head to look at Lance. “Ya know?”

Lance was standing there in silence staring at Keith with wide eyes. “Why are you telling me?”

“Shiro and Allura convinced me to. They wouldn’t say why though….” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you could enlighten me?”

Lance turned red and shuffles his feet. “Um I guess they just wanted you to not play pranks?”

Keith looked at him like he wasn't convinced and gestured to the empty spot next to him. “Tell me.”

Lance hesitated before walking to sit beside where Keith laid. He crossed his legs together and sat at the other boy’s head. Lance looked down at him and took in the angled violet eyes looking back up at him. A single strand of stray midnight black hair fell over his eye and Lance reached down to gently brush it away. Keith held his breath as Lance’s hands brushed against his skin leaving sparks where they touched. His hand lingered and Keith didn't bother pushing it away.

“So..” He broke the silence. “Why did they want me to tell you?”

Lance looked down. “It’s probably nothing anyway.”

“You could always tell me and I’ll see if it’s important.”

Lance sat in silence brushing his finger across Lance’s cheek. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Okay.”

Neither of them made a move to get up. Minutes that felt like hours were spent gazing into each other's eyes trying to absorb the secrets each one held. Kance suddenly turned away with a cough. “Okay then let’s go.” He turned and got up hiding the small smile on his lips.

Keith sat up and looked over to Lance who indicated toward the door. “Yeah. Right.” He laughed and followed Lance out the door.

They walked down the hallway with Lance occasionally making jokes and together they laughed even though Keith thought some of them weren't that funny. He laughed anyway. A few times Keith would point out something and ask what it was.

“Oh that’s some droid Pidge designed to be some companion? I don't really know what they do but they are pretty nice.” Lance said when Keith pointed to a triangular shaped machine with light blue power lights. It was hovering about four feet off the ground and floating around examining things.

“They look interesting.” Keith said watching them.

“I’ll ask Pidge to make you one to take home with you. Then you’ll always remember us.” Lance said smiling at him.

“Oh you don't have to.”

“Well I am mullet.” He smiled.

Keith laughed and shook his head as they kept walking. Lance pushed open the doors and led them out to the gardens. They walked around and Lance tried to teach Keith the names of some of the flowers but gave up after he pronounced the third one horribly wrong.

“C’mon it wasn't that bad.” Keith frowned as Lance clutched his chest from laughing so hard.

“It kind of was.” Lance wheezed.

“You sound funny yourself laughing like that.” Keith huffed.

Lance came forward and put a hand on his shoulder as he continued to laugh. Keith looked at the bubbly boy who for once was eye level with him and smiled. Even if he was being humiliated he would be okay with it of it made Lance smile.

“Aw you don’t like my laugh mullet? I could say somethings about your hair choice.” Lies he thought. Lance found Keith’s hair cut adorable in the way it curled up to frame his face.

“Hey leave my hair out of this.” Keith gave a side smile. “And for the record I think your laugh is cute.”

Lance froze and opened his eyes to meet Keith’s. He shrugged. “What?”

“Um nothing.” Lance said looking away.

“So are you gonna tell me what earlier was about?”

Lance felt his eyes go wide and he laughed nervously. “Uh…”

“C’mon Lance jus-”

He was cut off as Lance held onto the front of his tunic and pulled him down nose to nose. “They wanted you to tell me because if this.” Lance whispered lowly and closed the space between them.

Kissing Lance was something unlike anything Keith had ever experienced. He tasted like that weird yellow desert Hunk had made for breakfast and god were his lips soft. Keith felt Lance slowly bring his arms around his waist and gently pulled him closer. Keith obliged eagerly. There was too much space between them and he didn't like it. He put his hand around Lance’s neck and felt himself grasp onto the boy's hair pulling him down to give Keith easier access. Lance gasped and Keith smirked at this so that he was tempted to do it again but he refrained. He didn't even know where this came from. Why was he kissing Lance? Did he like Lance? Keith couldn't remember when he realized he liked Lance but right now it was all that went through his mind. Damn he had fallen for this dumbass. But everything was moving too fast for him and he needed to think. _Ah fuck thinking just kiss him_ , he thought to himself.

And he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STARTED WITH ANGST ENDED WITH BEAUTIFUL GAY NESS
> 
> also rip sam lmaooo
> 
> GIVE ME FEEDBACK FRENS


	7. i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which space parents drop the bomb, Lance dies, Pidge gives advice, and Keith makes a promise.

Lance was the first to break away.

“Didn’t know you wanted a piece of this, mullet.” He looked down and gave Keith a smirk.

“Well you ruined the moment.” Keith said blankly.

“So we had a moment?” His smirk deepened.

“Aaand i'm leaving now.” Keith responded with a glare despite his red face. He turned to walk away but a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Wait.”

Keith turned and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Lance shyly smiled and wouldn't meet his eyes. “So you kissed me back.”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Lance finally met Keith’s eyes and he was taken aback by the way his blue eyes sparkled.

“Um… I don't really know.”

Lance’s shoulders fell and Keith immediately felt guilty. He didn't want to lie and say it was because he had feelings for Lance because what if his petty attraction went away? Leading the other boy on was the last thing he wanted to do. Oh god….he kissed someone, the realization set in. His first kiss had been with Lance. It's not that Keith didn't like kissing Lance he just wanted his first to be kind of special. With someone he loved. Did he love Lance? No he didn't love him. Hell, he'd only known him for a few days. Could he love him? Possibly.

“Oh..I-I understand.” Lance muttered. “It's okay. I didn't think you liked me back anyway.”

“Lance-”

“Anyways we should get back!” He cut Keith off with a smile that was obviously forced.

“Lance.”

“My mom will probably be looking-”

“LANCE.” Keith said loudly gripping onto both of the boy's shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. Lance’s eyes were wide with shock and some fear which made Keith curse himself.

“Look.” He started. “I didn't kiss you on a whim okay? But I also didn't do it because i'm in love with you or some shit. I did it because i'm right in the middle with a weird attraction to you.” Keith paused. “Okay that sounded bad.”

“Just a little.”

Keith glared up at him. “What i'm trying to say is that I don't love you now but I think I can in the future.”

“Well that's a relief.”

Lance and Keith both whipped their heads to the side so fast Keith was sure something broke. The voice that spoke was Shiro who stood beside Allura half concealed beside a tall flower bush. They were both smirking and Keith had a good idea of how long they had been there.

“W-What Mom?” Lance spluttered out. “How long? Why a-are you? What do you mean?”

Allura bursted into laughter and Keith felt his face go red. Lance tried to pull away from him but Keith now had a death grip on his shoulders.

“Well we didn't want to tell you two like this.” Shiro said with a smile. “We came out here to do so but didn't think you would be..” He trailed off awkwardly.

“Getting it on!” Allura finished hysterically. “That's my boy!”

“Mom…” Lance groaned and looked at his feet.

“Um Shiro what did you mean?” Keith asked his brother through narrowed eyes and a red face.

“Oh..” Shiro looked to Allura but she provided no help with her continued laughter. “Well… we really wanted you two to get close before we told you. I mean from what we saw i'd say it's a good time to tell you-”

“You're getting married!” Allura burst out.

Keith let go of Lance at the sound of that. The two boys simultaneously stepped away from each other with shocked faces.

“Excuse me?!” Keith cried. “Since when?”

Lance just laughed nervously and looked between Shiro and his mother. “Nice prank guys i'm proud.”

“Your mother isn't joking Lance.” Shiro said indicating to Allura who had gotten her laughter under control. “You are to be wed.”

“This is what was agreed for the peace treaty between Altea and the Galra.” Allura said. “As a way to connect our two planets and ensure peace.”

“No you're just messing with us.” Lance objected. “Keith would never marry me.”

“He's right.” Keith confirmed. Lance’s shoulders dropped and he frowned sadly.

“Now Keith-” Shiro started.

“He hasn't even bought me dinner yet.” Keith cut him off.

Shiro looked at him in confusion while Allura smiled wide. Lance smirked and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “I knew you loved me furry.”

“Call me that one more time and i'm getting a divorce.” Keith warned.

“We're not married yet smart one.”

“You're taking this too well.”

“Hey it could be worse. Besides you seem pretty calm yourself.”

Keith was screaming on the inside. He had just kissed this boy for the first time. Not to mention his first time kissing ever. Then he breaks his heart by telling him he doesn't love him yet. Then Shiro and Allura come out of nowhere to say that not only were they there the whole time but also dropped the bomb of their marriage. Keith then proceeded to break Lance's heart once again only to glue it back together with a joke. Honestly Keith just wanted to take a nap for maybe 10,000 periods.

“You're okay with this?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “I just practically told you no a minute ago.”

“Buuut you said you would fall for me desperately in the future.” Lance objected. “Hopefully before we have like three kids.”

Keith inhaled and glared. “I said I could love you.”

“What? Nope nope n-n-no. Don't remember it. Didn't happen.”

Keith threw both his hands up and knocked Lance's arm off his shoulder in the process. “That's it! Shiro I want a divorce.” He said walking back to the castle.

“Mullet where you going?” Lance called after him.

“To sleep.”

“What? It's barely noon!”

“So?”

“...Grumpy.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing nothing.”

“I didn't know my son was so whipped.” Allura said with a smirk.

Lance groaned and ran after Keith.

  
_________

 

Keith pushed open the door to his room and fell back onto the bed with closed eyes. He heard the door shut and felt the bed dip knowing it was Lance. Silence fell between them until Lance broke it.

“Hey are you really okay with the whole marriage thing?” He whispered.

Keith opened one eye to see Lance toying with the edge of a blanket with a worried look. He sighed. “I mean I don't like the idea of being thrown into a marriage with someone i've barely known a few days. But to be honest in a cheesy way..i'm glad I was thrown into it with you.”

Lance looked down at him. “I figured you would be pissed.”

“Oh I am. I usually want to have some say in the matter when I get married.”

Lance laughed. “I guess it could be worse.”

Keith nodded and closed his eyes again. “This has been one hell of a day and I just want to sleep.”

He felt the bed move as Lance got up. “Oh, right.” He said. “I'll leave you to that.”

Keith waited a minute after Lance shut the door to make sure he was gone. He then got up and slowly opened the door. Creepong down the hallway he listene for anyone who might be coming. Keith quickly hid behind a column when he heard Lance’s voice but kept going when he realized he was behind a closed door. After a few more minutes of cautiously making his way through the case he finally reached the front doors. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he shut the doors behind him.

Keith was about to start his journey when ge remembered the platforms he and Lance had used before. Going over to where they were stored he steadied himself onto on uneasily. He grimaced when it made a loud noise and crossed his fingers no one heard. When no ond came Keith held his breath and took off in the direction of the village.

_________

  
“I'm surprised you got here in one piece. Last time Lance was carrying you like a rag doll.”

“That was one time.”

“Weeell he did carry you when-”

“Okay! Okay!”

Keith had found Pidge in the second place he looked. The first place had been their house and Matt had been the one to answer the door.

“Sorry you just missed them.” He had responded. “Try the middle of town where we went yesterday.”

Keith had thanked him and rode toward the fountain. Several Alteans gave him uneasy glances as he passed by and others glared. Apparently not everyone wanted any Galra here. Keith tried not to let it bother him but if they didn't like him visiting then what were they gonna do when they figured out he was marrying Lance.

He sped up the platform and smiled when he spotted Pidge sitting on the fountain edge. Beside them was another pyramid shapes droid smilar to the ones in the castle. Pidge had looked up with a smile and their sarcastic conversation began.

“Anyways.” Keith continued. “I come bearing news.”

“Spill.”

Keith sucked in a breath and then said very quickly. “Lanceandiaregettingmarried.”

“I have no idea what you said.” Pidge deadpanned looking up at him.

“Lanceandiaregetting-”

“Keith!” Pidge interrupted. “Speak slower if you want me to understand you.”

Keith looked at the ground as he mumbled. “Lance and I are getting married..”

Pidge leaned forward. “Lance and I are…? What? Going on a date? It's about time.”

Keith felt his ears go back and his face go red. “W-What? No. Why would you think that.”

“You really want me to answer that.”

“No not really.” Keith said honestly. “Besides we're just getting married it's-”

He was cut off by Pidge screaming so loud almost everyone around them looked up. They looked up at him with wide sparkling eyes and grinned. “Do tell me exactly how one of you proposed.”

“Neither of us… it was arranged.” Keith frowned.

“What?!” They screeched.

“I'm assuming you didn't know?”

“No!” Pidge said never lowering their voice. “I thought that idiot finally got the balls to tell you how crazy he was about you!” They paused. “Although I guess doing it with a marriage proposal does seem sudden.”

“Ya think.”

Pidge gestured for him to sit with them on the fountain edge. “Start from the beginning. What exactiy happened?”

Keith felt his face go red as he thought back to kissing Lance. “Well we were in the garden and I had been asking about why his mother was acting strange after I said I was straight-”

“You what?”

“Nothing it was a horrible idea of ways to bond.”

“Bond?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“I know it was a bad idea Pidge I don't need a reminder.” Keith groaned. “Anyways then he kissed me-”

“He kissed you?!” Pidge interrupted again with shock that faded into a smirk. “Damn my boy’s smooth.”

Keith ignored the slight hostile thought he got when Pidge said my boy and continued. “Yeah whatever. I then practically told him I didn't love him.”

“Just how much did you fuck up today?” Pidge snorted. “But seriously if you hurt Lance? I will personally help Hunk fry up your flesh to feed the animals.”

Keith wasn't gonna lie. He was slightly intimidated by the tiny Altean. They were looking him with narrowed eyes and a finger jabbing into his chest as they spoke. Keith also wasn't gonna lie that he meant every word he promised Pidge.

“Never will I harm him intentionally.”

Pidge’s gaze softened slightly and they sighed. “Please protect him. He may seem like nothing bothers him but he's hurting inside. A lot of people don't like him because of his confidence.”

“I promise you that as long as I'm breathing no one will lay a finger on him.” Keith stated firmly surprising Pidge and himself as well. Here he was vowing to protect a guy for the rest of his life that he just met. He was surprised that he meant the words as well and nor just as a reassurance to Pidge.

“That's good to hear.” They said. “I feel like you will be good for him.”

Keith sighed and watched the crystal clear water cascade inside the fountain. Tiny droplets sprayed his face but he didn't mind. All he could think about was his promises to Pidge.

“I hope so. I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i just love some klangst. so keith doesnt love lance yet but hopefully he will in the future...right? little bit of tension between the boys in the last bit bringing light to my boy's (keith) past. that shall be looked to in the future ;)
> 
> BROOKE AND SAM I LOVE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR HEART BREAK. but if you mates thing this is bad just wait a few chapters :)
> 
> hmu with that feedback my lovelies, love to hear from you!


	8. spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is a mom, Allura accidentally sends fear, Shiro knows, Keith gives in, and Coran is proud.

Keith came in through the castle doors after putting away his borrowed platform. He closed the doors quietly and hoped that no one would hear him. He had stayed with Pidge for about an hour learning about Lance and Altea. They had been very informative and answered all of Keith’s questions openly.

Keith was about to his room when he hears muffled voices coming from Lance’s. He crept over to the door and leaned against the door to listen.

“Lance honey calm down.” It was Allura Keith concluded and she had a soothing voice.

“Mother he just disappeared!” Lance sounded frantic making Keith smile at how much he was worried about what he assumed to be him. “What if someone kidnapped him? You know a lot of Alteans still hate the Galra.”

“I doubt that.” Allura assured him. “Maybe he just went for a walk alone.”

“But what if-” Lance was cut off by Keith creaking open the door and giving a small wave.

“You worried about me?”

Lance paused before coming over to him and hugging him. “I swear mullet you're going to make me go _grey_.” He mumbled.

Keith just laughed. “I only went for a walk like Allura said.”

Lance looked up with a red face. “How much did you overhear?”

“Enough to know how much you care.” Keith gave a smirk.

“Shut up furry boy.”

Allura gave a small laugh as she came forward to place a gentle hand on Lance’s back. “Now that you have nothing to stress about.” She said. “Why don't you two help Shiro and I prepare the speech for tomorrow.”

“Speech?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well since we finally told you boys about your own marriage I thought it only seemed fitting to tell all of Altea.”

“Like the whole planet?” Lance asked.

“I've never understood how one royal family rules an entire planet.” Keith said thoughtfully.

Allura just shrugged. “Space monarchs are weird.”

“You tell me.” Lance huffed.

Keith narrowed his eyes in confusion. “But she just did Lance.”

Lance sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. “You sure are gonna be a handful.”

“I don't understand..”

“Leave him alone Lance.” Allura saved Keith. “Now come along you two.” She didn't wait for them as she walked out the door. Lance dragged Keith by the hand who thought about pulling away but thought against it. They followed after Allura who had went into a room with a round table and chairs around it. Shiro was ready seated in one looking through some papers and occasionally writing something. He looked up when saw them come in.

“There you are Keith. Lance was about to lead a search party.” He laughed.

Keith turned pointedly to Lance. “Even my own _brother_ wasn't that worried.”

Lance puffed out his cheeks. “Oh whatever, mullet. You know you liked it.”

“True.” He shrugged.

Lance looked down at Keith who was refusing to meet his eyes. His heart soared but he quickly pushed it back down. He doesn't like you, he reminded himself then added with a smile, yet. Besides it was time for important discussions not flirting.

The three of them took seats around the table and Allura began talking.

“Tomorrow we will be travelling to two villages to announce Keith and Lance's wedding. We're going to those two because they are fairly close. The others will be informed over a message recording.”

“So we'll only be actually going to two villages?” Keith asked.

“Correct.” Shiro answered. “The rest of them are too far away for travel unless we were to take a three week trip.”

“With our technology and having the ability to send out visual recordings, I deem it useless to make the journey.”

Lance held up his hands in a time out and spoke when Allura nodded for him to proceed. “Are me and Keith giving any speeches?”

Keith felt his heart drop. He hoped he wouldn't have to give any speeches. The idea of talking in front of hundreds of people who pretty much hated him didn't sound fun.

“It isn't required but I would like it if you two said a few words.” Allura shrugged.

Keith look at her with wide eyes which Shiro caught. He leaned over the table and placed a reassuring hand on his. “Don't worry. I'm sure Lance can talk enough for _both_ of you.”

Keith looked down with a nod and missed the look Shiro gave Lance who responded with a mouthed ‘okay dad’.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Lance. “Big bro’s right. I could talk for days about our love story.” He winked to which Keith just rolled his eyes.

“Thanks.”

The conversation picked back up with mainly Allura and Shiro discussing speech lengths, content, and how to phrase things.

“We don't want to send any negative messages.” Allura stated. “I don't know how this could be taken as negative but trust me. If anyone can do it it's the Altean people.”

“She's not wrong. One time we gave an address on the upcoming meteor shower and the next thing we knew everyone was running around _screaming_ that the world was ending.” Lance cackled.

“Are you serious?” Keith smiled.

“For sure!” He beamed and turned to face Keith. “When my mother said ‘rocks will be falling to Altea in two cycles. there will be a celebration as it happens.’ everyone lost it.”

“One even yelled that I was throwing a ceremony for their last meal alive.” Allura laughed.

“Wish we could've seen it.” Shiro laughed too. No one said what they were all thinking. The war would have still been going on then making it impossible to visit each other. Keith remembered seeing the meteors from his home. They flew past in space but never hit Galra soil.

  
___________

  
It over a varga to get everything for the speech ready. Allura stood up as she piled all the papers together in a stack. She pinned certain ones together and gave Shiro one.

“This is the speech you will give after me.” Allura told him. “It's not too long. I hope you don't mind.” She gave a wink to which Shiro blushed.

Lance gagged from where he sat. “Ew ew ew that's my _mother_.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “I saw you with your tongue down his,” She pointed at Keith. “throat. How is this worse?”

“M-Mom!” Lance stuttered. “Don't say that…and I didn't _stick_ my tongue anywhere!”

Keith coughed beside him causing Lance to turn to him. “Not you too mullet.”

Keith raised his hands in defense. “Hey i'm just saying. I was there.”

He just rolled his eyes and looked over to the window to see the already setting sun. “Geez mom how long have you held us here?”

“Well we could have started earlier but _someone_ ran away.” Shiro said looking at Keith who just shrugged.

“I needed some time to talk- I mean think.” He saved himself. Shiro raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“If you wish to be excused for bed Lance then go ahead.” Allura said.

“Of course.” Lance sighed. “I need my beauty rest.”

Keith snorted and Lance whipped to face him. “Jealous pretty boy?”

“Not of you.”

“I'm deeply hurt furry. Now goodnight everyone.” Lance waved and blew a kiss to Keith who rolled his eyes before leaving.

“I think i'm going to go to sleep too.” Allura yawned. “Goodnight boys.”

When she left Shiro looked over at Keith. “Spill.”

“W-What?” Keith said confused.

“Where did you go today? I'm pretty sure it wasn't just for a walk.”

“Of course it was.”

“Keith..” Shiro gave him a blank look. “One of the platforms was missing. Lance said Pidge probably took it for new upgrades. Did they tell you?”

“No they didn't mention anything about a platform.” Keith shrugged then shot his head up. “I mean we never- I didn't- _shit_.”

“Language.”

“Yes dad.”

Shiro glared before continuing. “So what did you go to see Pidge for? I know it wasn't about the platform.”

“Lance.” He sighed in defeat.

“Oh? The marriage I assume.”

“Yeah. I just wanted advice and someone who knew Lance to talk to. They also told me a lot of things about him and the history of Altea.”

Shiro smiled. “Well i'm glad you found another friend. It's nice seeing you get out and talk. I thought you never would again after-”

“Shiro.” Keith warned.

“Okay I understand. You don't want to talk about it.” Shiro said in an understanding tone. “But I assume that Lance is already wondering from when Allura asked at dinner. Curiosity is bound to get the best of him and you'll need to tell him. When you're ready if course.”

Keith just nodded and said nothing.

“Well go get some sleep.” Shiro said. “We've got a busy day tomorrow.”

Keith nodded and got up to leave.

“And Keith?” Shiro called making him turn. “No one is rushing you.”

Keith left and made his way down the corridor to his room. He assumed Lance was already asleep when he heard no sounds behind his closed door. Opening his own door he shivered when he saw the window to the balcony was open. Keith quickly closed it making the long drapes slowly rest in their original positions. He changed into some of the Altean robes and crawled into bed.

Keith was almost asleep when he heard a noise at his door. He turned his head to see it open and a figure appear. He reached over and activated a light to reveal Lance. His eyes were half closed and his hair was going in all directions.

“Lance?!” Keith called sharply.

“Keith….” Lance gave a side smile.

“Lance what are you doing? Go back to bed.”

Lance just smiled and shuffled forward slowly. He almost tripped on the edge of a desk before he made it to Keith who almost hit him when he started to get in with him.

“Lance what the hell?” He hissed then seemed to look at Lance for the first time. “A-Are you asleep?” His eye narrowed.

When all Lance did was smile through closed eyes and continue to crawl into his bed Keith took it as a yes. He sighed as Lance buried himself in his blanket and pushed it up to his nose. When he turned over to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and bury his face into his chest the other boy froze. Keith didn't know what to do. If he woke Lance up the poor boy would probably be mortified. Of course if he just waited until he woke up himself he probably still would be embarrassed. _Oh what the hell_ , Keith thought for the second time that day and turned on his side to run his hands through Lance's hair. He watched the Altean sigh and nuzzle further into Keith's shirt. He smiled and put his chin on top of Lance's head.

He had already fallen asleep when a soft tap sounded at his door and it opened.

“Excuse me Prince Keith? Are you-” Coran fell silent when he saw the two boys tangled together. He gave a smile and quietly put Keith’s speech notes on the desk. “I'll just leave these here. Goodnight you two.” He whispered and shut the door.

Throughout the entire night Lance slept better thanks to the mysterious warmth surrounding him. For once he felt safe drifting off to sleep without worrying about his plaguing nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was so much fun to write. I just loved the last scene with Keith holding Lance protectively. Prepare for ultra territorial Keith in upcoming chapters. Coran is such a cinnamon roll ugh I love him.
> 
> Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll lol. Next chapter I have major plot twists planned so be prepared :).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Give me feedback as always and hmu on tumblr or instagram. 
> 
> Tumblr: willobean
> 
> Insta: willowfeather


	9. i came to a realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes clean, Keith smiles, Shiro tells all, and Allura rants

 

Lance woke up with a groan and tried to sit up but was being held down by a heavy weight. He opened his eyes and saw two arms wrapped around his waist trapping him in a protective embrace. Lance’s own hands were resting under his cheek as he curled up. He looked up to see Keith with his chin resting on Lance's head. He tried to move again but Keith's arms tightened around him as the sleeping boy frowned.

It was too early for the realization of how intimate they were to sink in and Lance enjoyed it. He buried himself back into Keith's chest and heard the other boy give a content sigh. He felt Keith move his head to kiss his forehead and proceeded to clutch onto Lance tighter. Lance wanted to laugh but he knew he probably would wake Keith up. If he knew what he was doing right now he would probably die.

Lance stayed there for a few moments before wriggling out of Keith’s grip which wasn't an easy thing to do. He replaced himself with a pillow that the other boy accepted as Lance. Laughing to himself Lance left Keith’s room and paused. _Keith’s room?_ He whipped back around and yes sure enough that wasn't his room but Keith's. Lance's eyes widened. When did he get in there? He paused and realization sunk in.

“Fuck me and my sleep walking.” He muttered and shut the door.

  
________

  
Keith smiled to himself when he felt movement from who he was clutching onto. However when said person made means to leave it upset Keith and he wrapped his arms around them tighter. They weren't going anywhere.

Keith drifted back into deep sleep with a smile as they buried themselves against him again.

Keith woke up to faint light and opened his eyes. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he looked around. The first thing he noticed was the pillow he had been holding onto. Keith was confused until his memory came back from last night. That must have been a dream because that pillow didn't resemble Lance. A really weird dream, he thought. 

Shaking his head he went to the bathroom attached to his room brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He threw on a grey shirt and some black pants since it would be awhile until they gave their speeches. 

Keith made his way to the dining room where it seemed Hunk had already laid out breakfast drspite still being pretty early. The only one at the table was Lance who from the looks of it had had a pretty good morning so far. Even though how he was that happy this early in the morning was a mystery to him. 

He pulled out a chair beside Lance and banged his head onto the table. “It's too early.” He groaned. 

When he lifted his head back up, Lance was smirking. “Oh? Did you not sleep well?” Keith didn't like the smile he was wearing.

“I slept fine… Why are you grinning like that? Stop.” Keith narrowed his eyes. 

“Nothing Nothing pretty boy. I slept really well too.” He smiled and continued eating. “Best I have in a few years to be honest.”

Keith look at him with concern. “Why? How come you aren't sleeping?”

“Um….insomnia….nightmares...” Lance trailed off quietly.

“What kind of nightmares?”

He laughed awkwardly. “It's dumb really.”

Keith frowned and reached forward to gently turn Lance's head to look at him. “Anything that bothers you I will _never_ think is dumb.”

“Well…” Lance sighed. “It's….you see one of my biggest fears is..being alone.” He laughed. “I've never had many friends and..uh..almost everyone think i'm a really stuck up Prince when they firsr meet me. I guess all those emotions got bottled up until they were haunting me at night.”

Silence fell between them for a moment.

“What was different about last night?” Keith asked confused. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You really don't know..? I thought you...oh. Is it because I was gone?”

“I don't understand.”

“I didn't want to wake you when I got up so I put a pillow under your arms.” Lance said quietly.

"W-that was real? I thought for sure I was dreaming when you weren't there when I woke up." Keith said with a red face. "So you're a sleep walker?"

"...Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing really."

Keith shrugged then quietly said. "If you want...you can...uh...for your nightmares...i guess...um...if you want...that is..."

"Keith are you offering to sleep with me?" Lance smirked. 

Keith's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "N-No!...Well yes...if you want to..."

Lance's smirk softened into a small smile. "I'd love to." His face then went slack and his nose turned pink. "F-For my insomnia!" That's very kind of you....Keith."

The two of them sat in flustered silence eating their breakfast when Allura and Shiro came in.

"Good morning you two!" She called brightly and took a seat across from them. 

"Morning!" Lance and Keith both answered at the same time causing their faces to go red.

Allura raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Have you two prepared your speeches for today?" Shiro asked sitting down beside Allura. "...I'm going to assume from your terrified faces that you didn't."

"We forgot!" Lance apologized quickly.

"It was Lance's fault. I might have  went to sleep earlier if he hadn't came in and woke me up." Keith complained.

"It wasn't my fault! You know why I came in there."

"Excuses excuses."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh i'm _sorry_. Did you not like crushing me into a pulp?" 

The two seemed to forget Allura and Shiro were there as they fired back at each other. The two adults smiled as they tried to put together what they were talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith crossed his arms. 

"Oh _please_. I thought you were never gonna let me go!" 

"I was asleep!"

"Asleep or not you looked mad when I tried to leave." Lance smirked. "If I thought I was being crushed before..." 

"I'm not used to affection okay?"

Lance tilted his head. "Why not?"

"I just...never really was on the receiving end of it." Keith looked down awkwardly. "Or given the opportunity give it in return."

"Oh..."

"So when you just came into my room and laid with me like you wanted to be held...I just...kind of enjoyed it okay?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Keith looked up to see Lance giving him a wide smile and his arms open asking permission to hug him. He smiled and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Lance. This annoying boy was really starting to weasel further and further into his heart.

Shiro was watching the boys with a heavy heart. It was joyful to see someone care about Keith as much as Lance but something he said bothered Shiro. He knew Keith had been kept away from the world pretty much his whole life for...reasons but did he really think he got no love? Shiro tried his best to be nice and kind to his younger brother but did Keith not see it that way? He knew he had had some rough times with...he couldn't even say their name.

Allura on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. "So you two cuddled?" She smirked and looked between the two of them. Keith grew red and hid in Lance's shoulder who glared at his mom.

"Thanks mother. We were trying ti have a moment."  

"Oh i'm sorry." She frowned. 

Keith looked up from behind Lance and tried to give a smile. "No it's okay Allura and yes we did...cuddle...I guess."

Allura laid her cheek on her hand and smiled. "You two are precious. I'm so glad you fit each other so well."

"Thanks mom." Lance laughed nervously.

Shiro swooped in and saved him by saying, "So what are we going to do about your unprepared speeches?"

Allura smiled. “We could always practice them right here before doing it in front of hundreds of people.”

“If that works for you guys, I’m fine with it.” Lance shrugged and looked to Keith who nodded.

“I’m fine with it.” Shiro agreed. “We should probably go in order of the actual speeches. Allura?”

Lance watched his mom stand up and walk to the front of the table. She cleared her throat before giving a big smile and beginning. “Fellow Alteans...I have visited you all today because we,” She gestured to Shiro, Keith, and Lance, “have a very special announcement…”

_________

 

Keith was the last to go and probably the most nervous. His voice wavered several times and his hands were shaking. Lance was giving him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. When he finally made it through he sat down beside Lance with a groan.

“I suck so bad.”

“Psh that wasn’t so bad!” Lance assured him. “I fainted in the middle of my first one.”

“Really?” Keith said through uncontained laughter.

“No joke.” Lance grinned. “Everyone was convinced i’d died.” 

“It seems that Alteans are quick to assume things.”

“Oh trust me. That’s only the beginning. I remember one time….”

Shiro and Allura smiled as they watched the two boys laugh together. Allura had never seen her son with so much love on his face before. Shiro couldn’t remember a time when Keith laughed so hard and looked genuinely happy. The only word to describe it was love. Though neither of them seemed to realize it yet.

“Ya know.” Allura whispered. “We still haven’t decided which planet they’re gonna rule.” 

Shiro scoffed. “Is that even a question? My father would never let them have Galra.”

“Doesn’t want to give up the throne?” Allura laughed.

“No. He hated this form of peace treaty from the beginning. Probably the idea of peace as well. It took me forever to convince him to do it and he still refused to come.” Shiro stated glumly. “He always hated the fact that Keith was gay. Not to mention the fact that he was half human. But I won’t go into detail on that. It’s Keith;s story to tell.” He frowned for a moment. “The poor boy was thirteen when he first told father he liked boys and he was so happy. He expected his father to be proud and still love him just the same. But Zarkon hit him repeatedly and kept him locked away in shame. It broke Keith and he never was the same again.”

Allura looked at him with complete shock. “How could someone be so cruel? When Lance first told me he liked boys just as much as girls I hugged him. Hugged him as tight as I could and told him I was proud of his bravery to tell me.” Her voice began to crack. “I-I said that nothing will ever change how much I love him. Ever. If I were to hate Lance’s sexuality than I would be hating a part of him. I would never change anything about him.” She smiled as she looked at Lance. “He’s my whole world. If I didn’t accept him then I wouldn’t be able to say I love him because that would be lying. To truly love someone you must accept every part of them. No matter what. Alteans have always valued kindness, acceptance, and love above all else. The thought of what Zarkon did to Keith…..that shit _isn’t_ love.”

Allura finished her rant and looked up to see Shiro with his mouth agape. She blushed. “Excuse my language.”

“Don’t be.” He shook his head. “You speak the truth. I’ll always be disappointed in myself for not standing up to my father.”

Allura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be guilty. We all make mistakes.” She gestured to one of the boys. “Show Keith how much you care about him _now_ instead of regretting not doing it in the past.” She shrugged. “Don’t dwell on past mistakes but rather focus on the now. What’s done is done. It can’t be changed.”

Shiro blinked at her with a dazed expression. “You,” He said. “Are one inspirational woman.”

“You flatter me.” She laughed and turned back to the boys who seemed to be finishing up their conversation as well. “I guess we’ll leave in about three varga. That should give us plenty of time to prepare.”

Lance looked up at her with wide eyes. “Only three varga?! It takes that long just to get _me_ ready. How am I also going to get _him_ ready?” He pointed to Keith. “Who knows what would happen if he were left on his own!”

“I’m insulted.” Keith deadpanned.

“You should be!” Lance exclaimed. “After we get married the first thing i’m doing is changing your wardrobe.”

The other boy looked at him with horror. “Don’t you dare touch my closet. I personally like how it is now.”

Lance gave in with a sigh. “Fine. Fine. Keep your wardrobe. I’ll admit that shirt _does_ make your arms look good.”

“Stop changing the subject!” Keith spluttered making Lance laugh. “Don’t try and deny that that’s the first thing you’re gonna do whether I like it or not.”

Lance held up both hands in defense. “Guilty.”

Shiro held his hand over his mouth in laughter. “You two aren’t even married yet and you’re already fighting like you’ve been at it for years.”

“Don’t encourage him.” Keith groaned but Shiro could see him trying to hide a small smile.

“Now Lance,” Allura said. “You were worried about time and here you are wasting it.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh shit.” He ignored his mother scold him and grabbed keith’s hand. “C’mon we need to fix _this_.” He gestured to Keith’s clothes.

“Hey I didn’t think we would be leaving this early.” Keith said defensively.

“Whatever.” Lance said as he dragged him out of the room and down the hall. Keith complained when Lance drug him past his door and to his own.

“I’ve seen your closet pretty boy and I must ask. Who packed for you?”

“....I did.” Keith muttered.

“Oh hun.”

Keith muttered out curses as Lance dragged him into his room.

“I think what you wore on our last visit suited you well. Lemme go get it.” Lance said and disappeared out the door.

Keith took the moment to look around his room and saw that it looked like any other Altean bedroom he had seen. The only difference was the plants and flowers everywhere. Keith felt himself smile when he saw the flowers on his bedside table. It was the same two kinds of flowers they had picked on their first day meeting. The red one had grown on him since then and he noticed that it seemed to bend slightly in front of the blue one. Keith thought it seemed to be pretty accurate. No one would ever touch Lance while he was around.

“Found it!” Lance exclaimed, coming back into the room and scaring Keith. “Honestly boy you’re so jumpy.”

“Y-Yeah..” He laughed nervously. He wasn’t about to tell him why. Not yet.

Lance held up the clothes and pushed them towards Keith. “Change.”

“Here?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“What? No!” Lance stuttered out. “I mean technically yeah but not like… here here!” 

Keith laughed as he watched him stumble over his words. “Calm down handsome i’m not going to get naked in front of you.” He laughed harder as Lance stood speechless. “Turn around.”

Lance did as he was told but then spun back around as a question appeared in his head. “Hey did you call me-”

He stopped with wide eyes when he saw that Keith had already taken his shirt off. He spun around in surprise but not before Lance could see the long white lines across his back. 

“I thought I told you to turn around.” He growled but Lance could see fear in his eyes which confused him. 

“I-I’m sorry. I had a question and I-” 

“You saw them.” Keith sighed.

“Saw what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Lance. My scars.”

“Oh... I wasn’t going to ask about them though.”

Keith tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. “How come? Most people would have.”

“I’m not one to pry.” Lance shrugged. “If you want to tell me that’s your decision. I’ll respect it.” 

God this boy was going to be the death of him, Keith thought. “I’ll tell you in due time. I’m just….not ready yet.”

Lance offered him a crooked smile. “Take all the time you need.”

Keith could pinpoint the exact moment when he fell hard for Prince Lance of Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so keith has now fallen for lance as well. :)))) the first half of this chapter accidentally got deleted and i cried. it was so beautiful and the conversation between lance and keith when they wake up isn't as good as the first time. hopefully everything is okay though.  
> EDIT: i have recovered the first half of the chapter SO HYPE. im gonna fix it so yesss.
> 
> i was listening to blackbear while writing this so Allura naturally had to say a version of 'that shit aint love'
> 
> so this will probably be my last update for awhile (not forever!) i just got in a bit of trouble and had my phone confiscated. i'll still write but won't have a way to post the new chapters. hopefully when i get it back i will have many chapters to post :).
> 
> THANK YOU LOVELIES FOR READING! GIVE ME FEEDBACK AS ALWAYS. IT MAKES ME SMILE WHEN I SEE COMMENTS.


	10. another wine guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allura is disappointed, Shiro wants peace, Pidge is a pure soul, Lance drops the mic, and Keith's world turns upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and retyped the first half of Chapter Nine sense I recovered my original text. So if you want to go read the better version it's up.

“You two all ready?” Allura asked while looking up as Keith and Lance reentered the room.

“Completely.” Lance grinned through closed eyes at the same time Keith said, “Not really.”

“What? Just a few ticks ago you were ready to get it over with.” Lance said.

Keith shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I don’t know….second thoughts I guess.”

“As much as I hate to say this, “Allura said sadly. “Keith you need to say at least a few words. Some Alteans are still weary about having Galra on the planet. I can only imagine how they’ll react when they learn the two of you are getting married.”

“Duly noted.”

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’ll be over before you can say ‘ _spaceship_ ’. Besides i’ll be up there with you the whole time. Lance and Allura too.”

Keith gave a small smile. “Thanks.” He said but the feelings of anxiety didn’t go away.

“Alright boys. Let’s head out.”

________

  
When Lance saw the huge crowd that awaited their arrival he gulped. Maybe Keith had been smart in being nervous. Speaking of Keith he had gone even whiter than usual. Which was saying something.

He reached over and grabbed his hand. “Do I have to?”

“Yes you do furry.” Lance whispered in his ear. “You'll do fine. I'll be there the whole time.”

Keith relaxed slightly. Allura had just walked up the steps leading to the village meeting hall and started speaking.

“...we have a very special announcement.” She said finishing up and gesturing to the boys to join her. As Lance and Keith walked up the steps Lance could hear people murmur and look at their clasped hands. Many grew skittish at the sight of the Galra even though Shiro had already made his appearance. Maybe it was the fact that Keith was only half Galra and none had seen anything like him before.

“Altea and the Galra have come to a conclusion for our peace treaty.” Allura continued as the boys stood on her right. Keith was slightly behind Lance and he was putting on a brave face. “To join our two planets in peace my son Prince Lance will marry Prince Keith of the Galra.”

Everyone was quiet and some were even nodding. A few however were frowning and shooting glares at Lance. Keith was surprised. He had expected them to be upset with him or anything, not their own Prince.

“You would lower your standards _that_ _much_ Prince Lance?” One man called. “No disrespect.”

“Are you really okay with this?”

“Queen Allura you would allow your son to do this?”

“We’re disappointed your highness!”

“You seem like a good guy Prince Keith but you don't have to marry him.”

Listening to the people and seeing the hurt expression on Lance's face made Keith's blood boil. He pushed Lance behind him and made a step forward.

“What is _wrong_ with you people?” He yelled. “Can you not see how your harsh words are affecting him?” He took Lance's hand again. “If you have a problem with this then yell at me. Curse me. Damn me all you want but _don't_ talk harshly to him. Your own Prince! I may have no authority over any of you but I won't be one to just stand by and watch.”

No one said a word and even Allura and Shiro were left speechless. Then one older Altean lady stepped forward and smiled. “I like him Prince Lance.” She spoke softly. “I think he's gonna be a good husband. I'm sorry some cannot show any respect.” She turned and whacked a younger man over the head.

Lance stepped forward still holding Keith's hand and smiled. “Thank you Agatha. Your words mean a lot.”

Agatha gave a nod and Allura spoke. “I thank you for your kindness Agatha.” She turned to the crowd. “I think you got the message from Prince Keith. I'm disappointed in my people for being so rude to my son and his fiancé.”

Fiancé. The word sounded funny to Lance but in a good way. He had never thought of Keith as his fiancé but he guesses it was true.

“I expected to come here today and share good happy news with you all but was instead met with hatred.” Allura continued. “I can't stand to keep my family and friends here any longer. Good day to you all. Come along.” She gestured to the other three who followed her down the stairs. Keith pulled Lance along behind her and Shiro, glaring at anyone who looked his way.

Lance himself had his head down and stayed close to Keith. When they made it back to the platforms Keith told Shiro and Allura that Lance and him would meet them in the next village. Shiro looked at him in confusion but Keith wouldn't meet his eyes. He was still too angry. After the two of them left Lance turned to him and mirrored Shiro’s confusion.

“Why aren't we going with them?”

“Because after what happened back there I think we need to pay a visit to Pidge.”

“I don't want to bother them.”

Keith looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “I've only know Pidge for maybe a day but I know they won't think you're bothering them. They truly care about you Lance.”

“...Okay.” He sighed giving in.

They each got onto their platforms and went into the direction of Pidge’s village which happened to be the one they had planned to go to anyway. Stopping at the door Keith went and knocked. Matt answered the door and seemed a bit surprised to see him and Lance.

“Hey what's up?”

“I need to get Lance to Pidge.”

Matt nodded in understanding. “Come in come in.”

Keith came inside pulling Lance behind him. Pidge was sitting on the couch typing away on a flat touchscreen device. They looked up and raised an eyebrow after seeing them. “What brings you two here?”

Lance looked at the ground and Keith could see he was on the verge of tears. “We had a little...trouble in the last village. I decided Lance needed some Pidge time.”He said giving Pidge pleading eyes.

They nodded quickly in understanding. “Of course. Sit down Lance. Tell me what happened.”

Lance sat down beside them not letting go of Keith's hand resulting in him being pulled down beside him. He ran a reassuring thumb over his palm.

“Keith made me come. I'm fine, really.”

“Lance you look like you're gonna cry.” Pidge said bluntly.

“It's nothing.”

“If it wasn't nothing then Keith wouldn't have come here. I think I scared him so much he wouldn't come otherwise.” They paused as Keith gave a scowl. “No offense handsome.”

“How did you…? Nevermind I don't wanna know.”

“Probably not.” Pidge laughed. “Now tell me what happened.”

“I just don't know what happened.” Lance said as his facade fell. “One minute everything was fine and then they all started yelling…” His voice cracked. “They were just so _mean_ Pidge.”

“Who?”

“The village. They yelled out all these horrible things to me and how I had ‘lowered my standards’.”

“Even Agatha?” Pidge asked in shock.

“No. Agatha defended me and even hit Marcus for saying some rude things.”

They let out a sigh of relief. “That's good at least.”

“But their words Pidge…” Lance trailed off and leaned into their side.

“You need to try your best to ignore them. Besides do you even believe what they're saying?”

“No!” Lance stated. “If anything Keith puts my standards higher than they were before.” He turned to Keith. “I don't even deserve you.” He laughed bitterly.

Keith shook his head and held his hand tighter. “Have you seen me? If anything I don't deserve you.”

“Maybe neither of you deserve each other but that's also what makes you fit so well.” Pidge inputted.

Lance let go of Keith's hand and pulled them into a tight hug. Pidge hugged him back and sat there for a few ticks before letting go. “Now let's get you all cleaned up for your big speech.”

________

  
They met back with Shiro and Allura who seemed surprised to see the Holt’s with them.

“Where'd you two go off to?” Allura asked.

“Um…” Keith didn't know if Lance wanted him to say anything or not.

“Keith suggested we invite Pidge to walk with us to the...whatever you call it.” Lance said.

“Oh that was thoughtful of you Keith.” She smiled. “Let's head on up there then, shall we?”

The group arrived at the centre of town which happened to be the fountain where so much had already happened. A metal platform had been placed in front and Allura followed by Shiro went up first. Allura said the same words as before and only a few people showed their disapproval but no yelling occurred. Shiro then came forward and people moved around uneasily at the sight of his Galra features.

“I know most of you may be alarmed at the idea of Galra marrying into your royal family. Please do not be. I assure you we mean no harm. All we want is the same as you. Peace. Thank you.” He gave a smile and stepped back.

That was Keith and Lance's que to wall up and say a few words. Lance boldly walked up the makeshift steps first followed by Keith. He gave a smile and began talking.

“Hello my fellow Alteans. I know you probably are distraught with this arrangement but don't be.” He turned and gave Keith a wink who then realized this was not Lance's original speech. “I mean _i'm_ the one who's going to have to live with this guy. Have you seen his wardrobe? Thankfully I dressed him today or this would have been _disastrous_.”

He laughed and Keith visibly face palmed as the crowd joined him. Keith realized that he really knew how to make a large group of people laugh. He didn't understand why he didn't have many friends when he was younger.

“But in all seriousness,” Lance continued. “I wouldn't want to be thrown into an arranged marriage with anyone else.” He looked back with a grin and held out his hand which Keith took and came forward. “I may not have known him too long and he _may_ get moody sometimes but i've grown to care for him. Yeah he may have a weird outdated haircut... _no offense love_ … but he makes up for it with the caring side he rarely shows, that bright smile, and not to mention those adorable ears.” Lance flicked one making Keith glare. “So yeah. Maybe he doesn't fit the mold of typical Altean royalty but you know what? Screw the mold. I wouldn't change a thing.”

Lance finished and turned to Keith who stood there with his eyes wide and the hint of a smile on his lips that made Lance want to kiss him so bad.

“That's your que to talk.” He whispered.

Keith woke up from his daze and stared out at the crowd. “Um..well I didn't have anything that meaningful planned.” He laughed nervously and a few Alteans joined him. “Well I promise to do my best to serve you as your future leader....Also I'll make sure Lance doesn't get _killed_ doing whatever Pidge dares him to. So I hope I don't mess up too bad….Thank you.”

Everyone in the crowd cheered this time excluding a few.

“ _Oh my god_!” One woman even yelled. “You two are adorable!”

Lance laughed with closed eyes and wrapped one arm around Keith pulling him close. “What'd you think of my poetic words?” He asked.

Keith snorted. “Have you ever read poetry?”

“But of course! Zinnia Blair is one of my-”

“That’s the name of a _wine_ dumbass.”

“Well how do you think that wine got it's name?”

Keith opened his mouth but closed it again as he didn't have a good response.

“Exactly.” Lance grinned.

“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“You two were so great!” Pidge called rushing forward. “Lance, was that some Zinnia Blair I heard?” They smirked.

“Exactly! _Keith_ didn't believe that she was a real poet.” Lance said triumphantly.

“Ah another wine guy.”

“Another wine-? _Wait_ _what do you mean another_.” Keith complained with a scowl.

“Don't worry pretty boy there's only one of you.” Lance assured him and kissed his cheek before he could object.

“ _Gross_.” Keith said wiping his cheek with fake disgust.

“Your words hurt.” Lance sighed dramatically. “When will you allow me to show my affection?”

“When water becomes orange.”

“You know Pidge can actually-”

“I give up!” Keith cried and walked away to where Shiro stood.

Pidge looked up and watched Lance as he smiled after Keith. Did their friend know just how hard he had fallen? Probably not, they laughed.

Lance turned and looked down at them with a raised eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing.”

___________

  
Shiro, Allura, Keith and Lance were all laughing as they talked about the day on their way to the platforms.

“I think your speech got everyone in their feels, Lance.” Shiro said.

“No kidding.” Lance replied. “I swear one woman almost cried.”

“They were kind words.” Keith smiled.

“You think so?”

“I think so.”

“That's great. I was worried you would be soooo mad.”

“Well at first I didn't know what you were gonna do but everything turned out alright.” Keith smiled.

“Yeah it did.”

“Alright boys let's go get some rest.” Allura called to the rest of them. The sun was already starting to set in the sky. Shiro, Lance, and Keith obliged and hopped onto their platforms and surged forward. Keith and Shiro were beside each other in the front with Lance and Allura behind them.

Suddenly the large sound of an engine could be heard throughout. Lance looked up to see the unmistakable outline of a Galra ship lowering just outside the castle grounds. He was beyond confused. What were more Galra doing here? Lance looked forward to see that Shiro looked horrified but what really caught his attention was where he was looking. Lance followed his gaze which wasn't at the ship but at Keith. His face was void of all colour and his eyes wide with….fear? Lance had no idea what was happening but one thing was as clear as day.

Something terrible was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i promised before, have some protective and a bit territorial Keith. That is like my favourite concept of my Galra boy. Lance my baby boyyy deserves so much love istg. Also can anyone guess who is on that ship? Hint: someone shitty.
> 
> Leave me feedback as always! I love to hear back from you guys. If you have any suggestions or I made a mistake in anything hmu :)


	11. sorrowful memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which daddy Zarkon says hi, Allura is a ticking bomb, Shiro tries to keep peace, Lance gets shook, and Keith flashes back to the past

Shiro immediately sped up his platform followed by Allura. Lance was about to follow when he noticed how Keith was still staring at the ship in shock. He went over to him and flew at his pace.

“You okay?”

Keith shook like he had been in a trance and put on an obviously forced smile. “Yeah yeah i'm good. We better catch up.” He said and sped forward. Lance did the same with a concerned look.

By the time they arrived at the castle and put up their platforms, Shiro and Allura were already talking to a tall figure. Lance gently took Keith’s hand when he saw him freeze. Keith gripped his hand so tight he thought it might fall off. He could feel sharp nails digging into his skin but Lance didn't say anything.

“Father.” Keith gasped quietly.

“What? Your dad? Guess I better make myself presentable.” Lance laughed.

“Don't bother.” Keith scowled and pulled him forward to stand beside Shiro. “Hello father. Why are you here?” He asked expressionless.

Zarkon turned to him with a smile. “Why I wanted to see my son of course.”

“Sure you did.”

Lance could see how close Keith was to exploding so he tried to rub his thumb over his knuckles like he had done for him earlier today. Keith squeezed his hand in response.

“King Zarkon may I ask how long you'll be visiting?” Allura asked politely.

“I don't intend to stay long. Only until tomorrow. I wanted to to see my future son in law.”

“Well you seen him.” Keith scowled.

“Now don't be like that Keith.” Zarkon frowned.

“Excuse me.” He said walking past them letting go of Lance’s hand who followed anyway.

“Lance.” Shiro stopped him. “Stay with him. Don't leave his side.”

“I would never.” Lance said firmly and ran after Keith.

Zarkon watched them go with raised eyebrows. “They seem close.”

“They have became very attached over the past few days.” Allura said with a warm look. “I'm just glad to see how happy they are.”

“How would being in an arranged marriage make someone happy?”

Allura tried to hold her composure although it was clear she was irritated. “Arranged marriage or not they still care deeply about each other. One is rarely without the other.”

“How nice.”

Shiro could see Allura about to snap so he decided to intervene. “Where will you be staying father?”

“I think i'll just sleep in my ship quarters my son.” Zarkon smiled. “Speaking of it's getting late. I'll head on to sleep now. Goodnight to you both.” He nodded and climbed back up the ship’s ramp which closed after he disappeared.

________

  
Lance caught up to Keith and they walked in silence. He seemed to upset to want to talk so he didn't bother. Shadows danced playfully along the corridor walls giving Keith an eerie look. Lance started to reach for his hand but paused and let it fall back to his side. He didn't want him to snap. When Keith arrived at his door he opened it and shut it with a bang. Lance knocked lightly on the door.

“Keith? Hey tell me what’s-”

“I don't want to talk right now.” He growled from the other side. “Just let me be.”

“Okay...Well goodnight.” Lance sighed and was about to walk away when he heard a faint noise coming from behind the door. Leaning forward his heart dropped when he recognized them as sobs. Keith was crying. Lance wanted so badly to open the door and be there for him. To hold him as tight as he could and soothe his pain. Lance hesitated over the handle not knowing whether to open it or not. Keith would most likely yell at him despite being upset.

Eventually he decided to just walk away and retreat into his own room. Each step he took felt like needles digging into his heart. Changing into his soft robes he crawled into bed and stares at the ceiling. He stayed like that for about a varga.

Lance turned his head when he heard his door creak open. It took a minute for his eyes to identify the figure standing there. It was Keith. His eyes were bloodshot and tear stains littered his face. His fair was sticking up everywhere and his hands were shaking.

“L-Lance…”

Lance almost tripped over his blankets trying to get up so fast making Keith give a faint laugh. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his waist so tight. The other boy slung his arms around his neck so tight Lance thought he might choke. So he hoisted him up for the third time and Keith instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. Lance brought him over to his bed and placed him on the edge. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” He asked cupping his right cheek.

“I-I don't th-hink..” He whispered through slow tears.

Lance hushed him. “You don't have to say right now.” He whispered and gestured towards the blanket. “You need some sleep.”

Keith nodded and crawled under the blankets and hid in them. Lance got in after him and pulled him close. Keith rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lance ran his fingers along his back in an attempt to calm him. It must have worked because soon Keith was sleeping soundly. Part of his shirt had been pushed up revealing a faint line of skin. Lance ran his thumb in circles over the top of his right hip bone. The motion caused Keith to bury deeper into his chest making Lance smile.

__________

  
This time when Keith woke up Lance was still there. The beginning of a smile graced his lips as he saw that Lance was now laying on his chest not the other way around. Keith's nose was filled with the scent of him causing him to bury into his soft hair. He mindlessly played with the strands of white hair for a minute before moving to Lance’s back to trace out random shapes with his fingers.

Lance tilted his head up to kiss underneath his chin making Keith freeze. He planted three kisses before mumbling something Keith couldn't understand. A part of him wanted Lance to kiss him there again but he would never say that aloud. Lance rolled onto his stomach and faced Keith with sleepy eyes. He propped his head up with his hands and smiled.

“Good morning handsome.”

“Good morning pretty boy.” Keith smiled with closed eyes.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Of course I did. I was with you.” Keith said opening his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “You're oddly flirty this morning.”

“I just want to bask in this happiness before I get up and suffer.”

“Suffer?”

Keith placed a delicate finger over Lance's lips. “Shh you're talking too much.”

“Well we need to talk about what happened to you last night.”

Keith pulled Lance towards him. “We can do that later.”

“Keith…”

“Pleeeease I promise I will later.”

“Fine.” Lance gave in and snuggled into the crook of his neck. “But only for a few more ticks. They'll be expecting us soon.”

“They can wait. I really don't want to see my father.” Keith finished bitterly.

Lance moved from Keith and sat up to look down at him. Brushing his fingers through Keith’s hair he said, “Hey…. What happened between you two?”

“I don't wanna go into detail.” He mumbled and turned to lay his head in Lance's lap.

“I'm here to listen.”

“Well...I guess I should tell you where it all began. You see King Zarkon isn't even my father.” Keith sighed.

“W-What?”

“You had to have wondered why I don't look like the other Galra. I mean my skin is white not purple, my eyes aren't completely yellow, nor my hair purple….I'm a halfbreed Lance.”

“Then who is your father?” Lance whispered.

“I don't know to be honest. I do know where he was from though. You ever wonder how the war between Altea and the Galra started? It was because my mother fell in love with an Altean and got pregnant. My father went crazy with jealousy and anger. Shiro used to talk about how they had a loving family before all that happened. Then I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. That's when Zarkon lost it and declared war on Altea.”

“That’s..That's horrible. I’m so sorry about your mother. So you're half Altean?” Lance asked in shock.

“Yes. I try to cover up the faint purple scales under my eyes.” Keith rubbed at his face to rub away the powder there to reveal the marks. “They're not as bold as yours but still noticeable.”

Lance reached out a hesitant hand. “Can I…?” When Keith nodded he rubbed a steady thumb over the rough but faint scale. Keith shifted slightly at the touch but didn't say anything. “How have I never noticed?” He asked half to himself.

“I do my best to hide them. I didn't know how you would take it. No one but my father and Shiro know I'm half Altean. No one was informed of my mother's pregnancy. Only that she died because of an Altean. That's what everyone thought was the reason for Zarkon’s attack. They agreed wholeheartedly in vengeance for their queen without knowing they were attacking innocent people.”

Lance stroked his scale again. “I would never judge you because of who you are, Keith.”

“You're the first person.”

“Did your father do something else because of your blood?”

“No.” Keith laughed bitterly. “Sure he blamed me for my mother's death but he never did anything truly horrible until I was thirteen. It was right after I came out to him. I actually thought he would care and be supportive. Instead he started yelling at how I was an even bigger abomination than he originally thought. He locked me away and beat me with this long whip he had. He said he would stop if I said I wasn't gay. Of course I was too stubborn and defiant to give in so he kept going. He only stopped a year ago. I don't really know the reason but I was glad whatever it was.”

Lance could see he was crying now. “Come here.” He murmured and Keith obliged. Sitting up in his lap his sobbed into Lance's shirt as the other boy wrapped his arms around him tight. He ran his hand up and down his back to comfort him when he remembered something. “Those scars on your back…”

“Are from my father.” Keith’s voice cracked. He sat up and wiped his eyes to begin again. “But that's not even-”

“Keith you don't have to continue.” Lance cut him off.

“No I need to get this off my chest. I've already come this far.” Keith protested and took Lance's silence as an okay. “The worst part about those years wasn't even from my father. It was caused by my childhood friend. The only friend I ever really had. I never imagined he would do such a terrible thing but he did.”

“What was his name?”

“Lotor. He was from a village close to the castle about two years older.” He gave a pitiful attempt at a laugh. “Kind of like you and Pidge but not as healthy. Everything went downhill after I came out. You know what my father did but what Lotor did...he took advantage of me. A scared little boy who trusted him with his life. He said he could help me and I only had to do one thing in return. I actually believed him too the first few times he did it.” Keith spat. “Each time I was littered with bruises across my body and marks down my neck I tried so hard to hide. After awhile it got to be normal routine and it didn't hurt as much nor did any bruises appear. But unlike my father he never stopped. Only when I left to come here did it end.”

Keith finished and looked up to see more anger in Lance's eyes then he thought the skinny boy was capable of. “That _bastard_.” He growled out. “He took you and..quiznack i'm gonna kill him Keith.”

Keith placed a hand on his cheek. “Hey it's over now. I'm fine.”

“No you're not, Keith or else you wouldn't have been crying a few ticks ago.”

“Lance I promise you i'm fine now.” Keith stroked his cheek. “I have you.”

“They _scared_ you. Physically and mentally. No one is going to do that and get away with it.”

“You can get revenge later. I'm hungry. Don't tell me you're gonna starve me now.” Keith gave a faint smile.

Lance sighed and took one of Keith's hands kissing his knuckles. “Fine but don't get upset if I start throwing Hunk’s breakfast goo across the table.”

Keith laughed. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was really sad and it hurt me to write it but i had to give you a glimpse into Keith's dark past. I think Galra/Altean Keith is adorable and i'm gonna definitely try and do some art that ill put up on my insta. Lotor is a piece of shit and i want to stab him. this is only the beginning of the heartbreak.
> 
> also the position keith and lance were laying in is called 'sweethearts cradle'. i googled it for reference lol.
> 
> hmu with some feedback i love to hear from you! 
> 
> tumblr: willobean.tumblr.com
> 
> Art Insta: willowfeather


	12. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zarkon is an ass, Shiro is a dutiful soldier, Allura protects, Lance breaks, and Keith makes another promise

Breakfast was probably one of the most tension filled moments of Keith's life. Which is saying something. Lance was currently holding his hand under the table and Keith was playing with his finger. He tried to distract himself from his father sitting across from them who hid his disgust but Keith knew better. They weren't making any effort to hide their clasped hands resting in Keith's lap.

“How are you liking Altea, King Zarkon?” Allura asked tensely. “The scenery is beautiful.”

“I'm...adjusting.” He smiled at her. “Nature is something that's for sure.”

“Hunk made his special recipe for breakfast.”

Keith knew for a fact that this was not Hunk’s special recipe. It was just regular goo but Zarkon didn't need to know that.

“My compliments to the chef.”

Keith scoffed and quickly tried to cover it with a cough but Zarkon looked over at him. “Have something to say?”

“I didn't say anything.” He glared causing Lance to grip his hand warningly.

“As expected.” Zarkon chuckled shaking his head.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Keith said trying to stay calm.

“You just never were a talker. Lotor always did the talking for both of you.” He laughed. “He misses you.”

Lance dropped his spoon in his bowl with a loud clatter. He glanced at Keith whose eyes were wide with shock. Lance didn't know if Zarkon knew what Lotor did to his son or not. Either way the asshole probably wouldn't care.

“Let's change the subject.” He forced a smile. “How about plants? We can discuss plants-.”

“I was talking to my son.” Zarkon cut him off coldly. “Not you.”

Allura looked at him through narrowed eyes maliciously. “Please do not speak to my son that way. You are on my planet.”

“I realize that. However I don't like being interrupted.”

“I didn't interrupt you.” Lance said.

“My conversation you did.” Zarkon said barely casting him a look. “Keith was supposed to respond not you.”

“Well he didn't.”

This time Zarkon looked him in the eyes. “Excuse me?”

“He didn't respond.” Lance said, his anger bubbling just below the surface. “So I decided to suggest a topic change sensing his discomfort.”

“Discomfort? Why would our conversation make him uncomfortable?” Zarkon raised an eyebrow.

“It's not my place to tell.” He answered through gritted teeth.

“Lance please.”

He turned to see Keith with eyes slitted in fury and Lance didn't know how he hadn't exploded yet.

“Lance it's okay. It doesn't matter. He's just baiting you.” He said with gritted teeth.

“I can't just watch.”

“ _Please_.”

Lance nodded but his anger didn't disperse. “Only for you, mullet.”

Keit groaned and let his head fall into his hand. “Why me…”

Zarkon shook his head and looked away.

Allura gave a grim smile. “Now boys you better finish or else your food will get cold.” She raised an eyebrow. “And you know what Hunk does when you throw out food.”

Lance’s eyes went wide with fear and he grabbed his spoon to begin eating. “Eat mullet eat.”

“What?”

Lance rolled his eyes and picked up Keith’s spoon and shoved goo in his mouth. He coughed and glared at Lance who continued to eat. When he looked up again he smirked at his glare.

“You love me.”

Keith scoffed. “You wish.”

Lance shrugged. “At our wedding you better say it.”

“Say what?”

“I love you.”

“You can't make me.”

Lance looked up with a raised eyebrow and a seductive smirk. “You wanna bet?”

Keith rolled his eyes unfazed. “Don't even try to act dominate. We both know you're a bottom.”

Shiro almost choked on his goo and Allura nearly dropped her spoon. Zarkon’s eyes narrowed in confusion but then he made a sickened face. Lance himself had gone tomato red and Keith was trying to casually eat despite his red face.

“W-What?” Lance stuttered.

“You heard me pretty boy.” Keith shrugged and paused for a moment before adding. “You know you've never even proposed to me.”

Lance was still red in the face and trying to compose himself. “Really? Do you want me to get down on one knee right now?”

“God no. Then i'd be expecting it.”

“Well lemme just put the choir on speed dial so when the most romantic moment comes I can give them a call.” He said sarcastically pretending to pull out his tablet making Keith roll his eyes with a smile. The light mood however was interrupted by Zarkon standing up and pushing his chair back with a loud screech.

“Queen Allura, would you mind if Shiro and Keith showed me the grounds?”

“Be my guest.” She shrugged.

Lance tensed at the question and silently asked Keith if he was okay with that. Keith gave him a small smile, nod, and squeeze his hand. Lance smirked and before the other boy could stop him he kissed him on the cheek. Keith wiped his cheek and stuck out his tongue.

“Gross. I'll be fine.”

“Screech if you need me.”

“Why would I- nevermind.”

Keith got up and went to stand with Shiro only slightly flinching when Zarkon walked by them. He cast Lance a reassuring smile over his shoulder before he followed. Shiro walked beside him and led the way to the royal gardens. Keith smiled as he was reminded of Lance and how he looked his plants.

“What are you grinning at boy?” Zarkon asked.

“The flowers.” He answered truthfully. “They're beautiful.”

Zarkon clicked his tongue. “They're just plants.”

“They're each unique.”

Zarkon rolled his eyes and picked a blue flower near him. Lance's flower. “If you say so.” He dropped the flower on the ground carelessly and kept walking. Keith glared at his retreating form and bent to pick up the flower. Shiro sent him a sympathetic look and waited for him to catch up.

“Tell me Shiro,” Zarkon started. “What’s it like here on Altea. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes father. I've met many kind people.” Shiro responded. Keith hates how he turned into a little soldier whenever he was around.

“You don't have to lie, son. It must be horrible here.”

“It's really not that bad.”

Zarkon turned on him. “Honestly Shiro I had more faith in you to come back. I've already lost your queer little half brother for now. Not that I care much. He's only returning home I suppose. Maybe Lotor will miss him.” Keith flinched at that. As evil as Zarkon was, he didn't know what Lotor did to him. “But you? Won't you come back home?”

“F-Father I just said it was nice not that I was staying.” Shiro protested.

“Good.” He turned to Keith. “You know I hate all of this right? When I get the chance trust me i'm gonna drag you back to Galra. Even if I have to kill that little pet of yours in there.” He jabbed a finger to the castle.

Keith snapped like a twig. “You won't lay a finger on him.” He growled through bared teeth.

“What did you say to me boy?”

“I said you're. not. going. to. touch. him.”

“You think you can just talk back to me like that?” Zarkon glared and grabbed one of his arms. “New plan. I'll just take you back right now.”

“Wha- Let go of me!” Keith shouted attempting to pull away. “I'm not going anywhere with you!”

“Yes you are. We're going to go home and you're going to stop playing this little game of yours where you think you like boys, okay?”

“It's not a game it's who I am!” He shouted furiously.

Zarkon smacked him across the cheek stunning Keith. Shiro gasped and jumped forward to stop him.

“Father I think that's enough. Stop.”

Zarkon whipped around at Shiro and grabbed his arm tightly making Shiro squirm in pain.

“Now you wanna talk back to me too?”

“Father-”

“No. I've had it with both of you. We're leaving now.”

Zarkon dragged both of them towards the ship and were within a few ticks of approaching when Keith's heart stopped. Even in his dazed fate he recognized the voice screaming behind them.

“KEITH?! KEITH!”

Keith squinted and saw Lance followed by Allura running towards them. Zarkon hissed and pulled them faster. Keith made it harder for him by falling on the ground like dead weight. Lance reached them and fell down beside him. He ran a finger over the cut on his cheek where Zarkon slapped him and frowned.

“What did you do to him?” He hissed with pure hatred. “Shiro what happened?”

“He hit hi-”

“I told him it was time to go home and he refused.” Zarkon interrupted. “I'm his father he must do as I say.”

“That doesn't mean you have the right to hit him!” He shot back as him and Keith stood up.

“I can do what I want to him. He's mine.”

Lance walked forward until they were barely apart and hissed. “Actually he's _mine_.”

“Lance..” Keith tried but got ignored.

“Not when I take him back to Galra.”

“When hell freezes over.” He laughed bitterly. “At least I don't think your planet is frozen yet.”

“You bastard.” Zarkon glared and grabbed his arm before Keith could stop him. He put a hand around his throat making him gasp. Keith cried out and Allura screamed.

“Let him go!”

“Come with me Keith or I'll kill your little toy.” Zarkon laughed.

“Put him down.” Keith spat but the fear in his eyes was clear and Zarkon knew it.

“If you come back with me and Shiro.”

“Shiro..?” Allura gulped and looked to him but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

“Keith no! Don't listen to him.” Lance pleaded. “Don't go.”

“He’ll kill you Lance you know he will.” Keith’s voice shook. “I can't let that happen. I couldn't live with myself.”

“Do you think I could live without you? I'd miss your stupid mullet so much.”

“Stop wasting time Keith and decide. Come with me or he dies and you still come with me.” Zarkon said impatiently.

“Keith no..”

“Fine.” He spat with faint tears in the corners of his big yellow eyes. “Just let me say goodbye.”

“Keith no!”

Zarkon smirked and let Lance go who stumbled before running to Keith and slapping him.

“You idiot! Why are you doing this?”

Keith winced when he hit his arm. “Maybe it's for the best.” Keith didn't mean it. “We're bad for each other anyway.” No they fit each other so well.

“Shut up you asshole I don't want your excuses.” Lance grimaced as a fat tear ran down his face. “I'll see you again.”

“You bet your ass you will.”

Lance laughed. “Promise you'll come back?”

“I’d never leave behind what’s mine.” Keith stroked a thumb across his cheek.

“Yours huh?” Lance smirked.

“Oh shut up you said the same thing a few ticks ago.” Keith smirked and pulled him in close inhaling his scent for perhaps the last time. “When I get back i'll have to show you who's in charge.”

“At least you're coming back.”

“If it kills me.” Keith said and closed all space between them by standing on his toes to smash their lips together. Neither wasted anytime savouring every moment they had with the other. Keith never wanted to pull away but he knew it would be harder to go the longer he waited. When he opened his eyes Lance had more tears streaming down his face and his eyes were already tinged with red. Keith kissed the corner of his mouth and lingered there before he felt a rough hand close around his arm.

“You're disgusting me. Let's go.” Zarkon growled.

Lance grabbed his hand and squeezed as tight as he possibly could and raised his other hand to rub his thumb under Keith's eye. The powder there wore away to reveal the faint purple scale. Allura gasped behind him. Zarkon ripped him away and into the ship. The last thing Keith heard from Lance were three words cried in complete pain as he fell onto his knees.

“I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened. hmm i wonder if they'll find there way back to each other... guess we'll have to see :)
> 
> leave me feedback! i love to hear from you guys.
> 
> hmu:
> 
> tumblr: willobean
> 
> art insta: willowfeather


	13. i was blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance goes through a whirlwind of emotioms, Allura is concerned, and Pidge quotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the last chapter got cut off while i was uploading it so i went and fixed that. if you havent read it i recommend it! its really cute i think.

“I love you.”

Lance said with a broken heart and fell onto his knees in agony. This all had to be a dream. Some twisted sick dream. If he woke up right now he would see Keith's arms around him protectively. Lance would watch him sleep, the rise and fall if his chest, the way he frowned whenever Lance moved, and how his mouth slightly opened. He would run his fingers through his hair and Keith would smile and lean into his hand. Lance would kiss his nose and tell him they had to get up. They would argue until one of them gave into the other. That's how it would be when Lance woke up. He would wake up.

Allura shook him out of his state as she sat beside him and cradled him in her arms. As if for the first time Lance saw the Galra ship leaving the ground and he gasped. This was real. He wasn't dreaming. Keith was being taken away from him. He let out a scream that he wanted to be heard and sobbed. Allura was crying as well. Lance could see why. She had grown close to Prince Shiro and seeing him be taken away to must hurt her. It was hard for his mother to make friends he knew that. People were intimidated by her and Lance could see why but if they really got to know her they would see she was kind and funny.

Lance watched the ship take off and he felt his heart shatter. He couldn't fathom why Zarkon could be so cruel as to take Keith away from him. It wasn't supposed to end this way. They were supposed to get married and have a life together. To fall in love. Or more than Lance already had.

“Lance.” Allura whispered through tears. She wasn't crying as hard as Lance knew she wanted to. She was trying to be strong. For him. “Let's go inside.”

He looked to where the ship was moving into the atmosphere. He turned his head only when it was no longer visible. Lance merely nodded and shakily stood with his mother's help. Once the were back inside she turned to him.

“Do you want to-”

“I just want some time alone.” Lance trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Allura gave a nod and he turned to the direction of his room. Along the way he bit back his emotions until he closed his door. A single tear ran down his face as he made his way to his bed. Lance sat down on the edge and feel back. He immediately regretted this action as his lip began to tremble with suppressed emotions. The blankets still smelled like Keith from where he laid there only an hour before. The dam burst and Lance cried and cried. He rolled over and curled up clutching the blanket tightly. He kept wishing and wishing that when he opened his eyes soft yellow ones would look  
back at him. Gentle hands would wipe the tears from his face and tell him everything would be okay. That this was all just a nightmare.

Lance cried himself to sleep repeating that over and over in his head like a prayer.

___________

  
When Lance woke up he smiled and rolled over with a stretched out arm. He stilled when he was met by coldness not warmth. Cold? Where was Keith? He sat up and looked around with a confused daze. Lance walked over to his mirror and was hit with the events earlier. Dried tear stains ran down his cheeks as a token of his emotional breakdown.

He slowly raised a hand and traced a line with his finger. Looking in the mirror he barely recognized himself. Never did he look like such a mess with his hair in all directions, eyes red, and crumpled clothes. Lance stared at himself with an emotionless face except his quivering lip. He couldn't hold it for long as his eyes scrunched and he bit his lip as more tears began to fall. Letting his head drop into his palms he sunk to the floor and sobbed some more.

He cried until no more tears came. Lance wanted to keep crying it made him feel slightly better if only for a moment. When water refused to fall he gasped breaths and closed his eyes tightly. All the emotions that he felt. All the pain, the sadness, the longing, the loneliness, and utter desperation came rising to the surface until he snapped.

Lance regretted it as soon as he felt one of his fingers break. The undeniable snapping sound when his knuckles made contact with the glass made him feel exhausted all of a sudden. He knew he should probably bandage it or heal it but he didn't. Lance liked the pain. It kept him grounded and reminded him of all his suffering. He sat there in silence just watching the blood trickle down his palm and drip onto the floor until his eyes eventually felt heavy. Lance didn't have the heart to get up so he just let himself fall to the ground with a thump. He fell asleep watching the floor stain a beautiful red. The same colour that he had fallen in love with.

_________

  
It had been seven cycles since Keith had been taken away from Altea. During that time all he had the energy for was sleeping and eating only when necessary. Allura had became more worried for him with each passing cycle. At first she tried to get him to talk about what happened but he made an excuse or faked a smile each time.

“I'm fine honestly.” Lance smiled.

“Are you sure? You usually really like Hunk’s -”

“Mom!” Lance interrupted. “Do you really need to ask how I feel? The one i'm in love with was taken away from me and I don't know if i'll ever see him again.” His voice cracked. “How do you think I feel?”

Allura looked at him sadly. “I'm sorry Lance I didn't mean to push.”

“It's okay.” He sighed. “I'm...I'm going to go see Pidge.”

“Be safe.”

Lance didn't respond as he stood up and walked out of the dining room. He hadn't seen Pidge since the last time Keith took him to see them. He probably would break down crying all over again but that wouldn't surprise him. He started his day crying and ended it in a puddle of tears. Lance didn't really care though. He knew Pidge would understand.

___________

  
Allura watched her son leave with a broken heart. She never really understood the depth of his and Keith's bond until he had left. She watched her son’s heart shatter when Keith had let go of him. Allura herself had been shocked when Lance had rubbed at Keith's face and revealed what looked like faint purple Altean scales. Was he Altean? No. He had too many Galra qualities. So half of both? She had so many questions but knew now wasn't the time to ask.

Lance's rollercoaster of emotions was enough for Allura to focus on at the moment. A cycle ago it had taken her almost a varga to convince him to let her bandage up his broken finger. He still refused to tell her what happened but Allura could guess he had done it to himself. She only hoped he wouldn't try anything else.

___________

  
Lance didn't even bother taking a platform to get there. Walking alone in the cold made him feel better. He laughed bitterly at how relatable the situation was but stopped himself. What if Keith could see him right now? He'd probably smack him and then hug him.

Lance immediately regretted that thought. His mind was taken over by the thought of Keith's arms around him, his smell, his warmth, his laugh, the soft hum he gave whenever Lance played with his ears, and even his cute glare. The air around him seemed to get colder the more he thought about him. It seemed like Keith had brought the warmth to his heart and now without him he was a cold dead husk of a person.

He was so lost in his despair that he didn't realize he had reached town until he almost ran into a wall. Lance looked around embarrassingly but no one seemed to have noticed. He quickly made his way to Pidge’s while keeping his head down and chasing all thoughts of Keith out of his head. Which just made him think about him more.

He took a deep breath before knocking quietly on their door. Maybe they wouldn't even answer and he could just go back and sulk in his room. Think about all the happy days he took for granted-.

“Lance?”

He looked up to see Pidge standing with the door open and a concerned look spread across their face.

“H-Hey Pidge.” Lance cursed his voice for breaking.

“Lance.” They breathed out again and rushed forward to wrap their arms around him. “I haven't seen you in so long. What's wrong? I heard what happened to Keith. Talk to me. Tell me everything.”

So here Lance was sitting on Pidge’s bed crying once again. He had explained the day it had all happened and how Zarkon had snapped. They put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he choked out words.

“I just don't understand Pidge. Why would King Zarkon be so cruel?”

“Somethings we'll never fully understand.”

“I finally found someone who actually liked me for my personality and now he's g-gone.”

Pidge clenched their fist. “I swear if I ever see that asshole I will beat him up.”

“But you're so...tiny.” He smirked causing Pidge to shove him.

“I could still beat you up.”

“You're not wrong.” Lance laughed then stopped. He hadn't laughed since he ate breakfast with Keith. It felt weird. “Pidge if this is love then I don't want it.”

“It will get better trust me. Each day the pain will lessen and your heart will mend. Do not fret you will be happy again.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What nerd did you just quote that deep shit from?”

Pidge huffed and stuck their nose in the air. “That was my own quote. I'm insulted that you think otherwise.”

“Fine. Fine.” He held his hands up. “I believe you.”

“You better or i’ll hide all your hair care products.” They warned with a grin.

“That would be a disaster for everyone who had to see this mess.” Lance indicated to his white locks.

Pidge laughed and Lance joined them. Not really caring about how different it felt. Maybe Pidge was right. Maybe he would be happy one day. Today marked a new beginning.

Pidge looked up at him and eased their laughter. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“Oh loads i'm sure. But I can't think of anything.”

Pidge nodded. “Ya know i'm still mad that you haven't came and seen me before now. It's been a week asshole and I was worried.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know you needed some time but when you get really down and stay by yourself it scares me. I just wish I could have been there for you sooner.” They looked down at their hands.

“It was my own fault Pidge don't blame yourself. I'm the one who shut everyone out when they were just trying to help.”

“Just promise you'll come to me next time alright? I mean it this time.”

“I promise Pidgeon.”

“I told you I hate that name.” They groaned and fell back onto the bed as Lance laughed some more. It felt good.

__________

  
Lance stayed with Pidge for another two varga until the daystar had just reached it's peak in the sky. He trudged back wishing he had taken a platform. Now that he wasn't in his dark sad thoughts he remembered just how much he hated walking. He was glad he had went and seen Pidge. They always knew just what to say to make him feel better. Even if it was recited poetry. He always made the mistake of not going to see them sooner.

He frowned when he got to the castle and saw a bit of his garden. He really had been neglecting his flowers.Lance stood there thinking about all he needed to do when a loud whirring noise sounded behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o m g who is coming to cut Lance up with a chainsaw. lolol. this chapter was mainly to show Lance and how he's dealing with things. The next chapter will focous on Keith and what he's up to. 
> 
> hmu
> 
> Tumblr: willobean.tumblr.com
> 
> Art Insta: willowfeather


	14. and you were red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro defends, Zarkon is an ass (what's new?), and Keith makes a final stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> this chapter gets slightly gorey in lots of blood and descriptive violence. also mentions of rape.

“I love you.”

Keith froze as his heart was ripped from his chest and thrown on the ground. If Zarkon wouldn't have been dragging him along he probably would have let himself fall to the ground. He would never forget the look of raw pain when Lance gasped out those three words. Those three words that left Keith in shock from the sight of Lance's emotions displayed in full and not hidden in the slightest. He said those three words as if he didn't think he would ever see Keith again despite his vow to come back to him. He wanted so desperately to wipe away the tears spilling from his eyes but the grip on his arm held him back. The last thing Keith saw before the ship’s door shut was Lance’s broken face.

The grip on his arm disappeared and he fell to the floor still with wide unbelieving eyes. Keith closed his eyes while balling his fists with clenched teeth. He stood up quickly and spun around to face Zarkon's retreating form.

“How could you!” He screamed making Zarkon turn. “ _Why_ …” He whispered.

“You’ll thank me in the future boy.”

“Thank you?!” Keith's anger boiled again. “For what? Taking away the only happiness i've ever known?”

Zarkon scoffed. “ _Happiness_. What, with your little queer boy?”

Shiro stepped in front of Keith. “Fath-” He began but was cut off as Keith pushes him aside.

“This doesn't involve you Shiro! Stay out of it.” He growled.

Keith hated the hurt expression on his half-brother’s face but didn't dwell on it. He whipped back around to face his father.

“To answer your question _father_ _dear_ , yes. I found happiness with Lance. An Altean. Your supposed greatest enemy. Not to mention a guy. Whom your homophobic ass hates.” He dryly mocked. “Are you proud? Of course not and guess what? I don't give a flying rat’s ass what you think because frankly it doesn't matter to me anymore.”

“You dare..speak to me like that boy?” Zarkon hissed.

“You know what father? Quiznack you.”

Zarkon lunged forward and Keith's vision went black with a loud crack.

_________

  
Everything was tinged with red as Keith slowly blinked open his eyes. All he could hear was a loud pounding and a faint voice. He attempted to sit up but stopped when everything started to spin and a firm hand steadied him. Keith forced his eyes to open and a muscular silhouette blurred into view.

“...okay? Keith?” Shiro’s faint voice slowly became louder. “Can you hear me?”

Keith tried to sit up again and this time Shiro helped him. He leaned against the wall heaving out heavy breaths as he tried to recall everything that had happened. Cracking open his eyes slightly he saw Shiro who seemed to have a large bandage wrapped around his head.

“W-What happened to you?” Keith's said hoarsely.

Shiro looked away. “Well after Zarkon hit you over the head I decided I wasn't going to just stand by anymore as you got hurt.That was about four cycles ago. You've been in and out but not really conscious.” He turned back to him with sad eyes. “I'm sorry I haven't been there for you before. I've always felt bad about it but I was scared. I'm not trying to make excuses trust me. Just...I want to do the right thing from now on.”

Keith was taken aback by his half brother’s words making him take a tick to respond. “Shiro..” He whispered. “I never thought you did the wrong thing. I understand how hard it is to stand up against father. Believe me. It took years before I could hold my ground with him. I would never hold what you did against you. Honestly I probably would have done the same if I was his golden boy.”

Shiro winced at those words. “Keith…I never asked for him to like me. Father only did because he believed me to be brave and loyal when really all I was was a coward.”

“You're not a coward, Shiro.” Keith firmly said while reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. “I've told you _I don't blame you_ for anything you did. Stop telling yourself harsh things.”

“Sorry…” Shiro looked downcast.

Keith groaned. “Don't apologize either. Just know that I don't blame you and that's that.” He forced a smile. “Now are you going to help me get out or not?”

Shiro’s eyes widened in shock. “W-What? Keith are you insane?”

“I thought you knew that.” He grinned wickedly.

“Look I know what Zarkon did was horrible in taking Lance away from you but-”

“Taking Lance away from me? You make it sound so casual.” Keith hardened. “Zarkon ripped the thing I loved the most out of my grasp and laughed. He mocked my pain. Enjoyed it. Although he wasn't the only one.”

“What do you mean.”

“Do you even know about Lotor? Do you know what he did to me?” When Shiro sat in silence Keith continued, “He _raped me_ , Shiro. Held me down and told me I would love it.” He laughed bitterly. “I was messed up for weeks. Of course it's been happening for years. Some of the bruises are just now starting to heal because he never stopped until we left for Altea.”

“Keith-”

“So yes i'll do anything to get back to the one place where I feel safe. Altea. With Lance and all the kind people I met there. I honestly wanted you to come back with me. I know how much you care about Queen Allura. I liked seeing you talk comfortably with a friend for once.”

Shiro smiled as he remembered then shook his head firmly. “Alright i'll help you. But how do you plan to do it? Escape I mean?”

“You know Galran traditions brother. I'm going to claim what's mine. Zarkon will have to listen to me then.”

_____________

  
“Keith I don't know about this.”

“You have no faith in me.”

Shiro and him were currently standing outside the room where guards had reported their father was. They had moved to escort them but Shiro assured them they would be fine. It took a tick but finally the guards nodded and shuffled away. Now Keith was starting to feel jittery at what he was about to do.Taking a breath he walked into the room feeling Shiro follow close behind.

“Father.” Well too late to turn back now.

King Zarkon turned from where he had been talking to one of his commanding officers and narrowed his eyes. “Yes, boy?”

“I wish to challenge you.” He said holding his head high.

Zarkon snorted. “You think you can defeat me?”

“Honestly? No.” Keith responded truthfully. “But whatever chance I can get to see Lance again i'm going to take it.”

“You would kill yourself for this Altean scum?” It took everything in Keith not to lunge at him. “If this were for any other reason I would be proud.”

“Don't lie to yourself. The only way I could make you proud is if I went and died.”

“Then my wish is about to be granted.”

Keith felt the last bit of his patience leave him and he moved forward. He was surprised he had held out for this long. He was stopped however when a firm hand held onto his shoulder.

“Keith. He's toying you.” Shiro murmured. “Ignore him. Think of Lance. If you go and get yourself killed now you lose all chance of seeing him again.”

Keith let his shoulders ease. Shiro was right. He was doing this for Lance and only Lance. He needed to keep a clear head.

“Ah Shiro my boy. I was wondering when you would chime in. You've been feeling quite rebellious ever since your little outburst earlier.” He turned to Keith. “You're such a bad influence.”

Shiro spoke up before Keith could retaliate. “I should have been more rebellious long ago.”

“Are you going to accept my challenge or are you too scared?” Keith hissed pinning his ears back.

“I'm not scared of a worthless thing like you.” Zarkon spat at him. “If you have a death wish so be it.”

“Your words won't stop me from claiming what's mine. If I defeat you I get Lance. If not...well i'll be dead so it won't really matter.”

Zarkon laughed bitterly. “It's your funeral.” He then picked up two long blades from a nearby storage shelf throwing one to Keith. “Let’s begin.”

Keith caught the blade and took up a fighting stance. He struck first aiming for Zarkon’s side but he easily sidestepped it. The older Galra struck the hilt of his blade onto Keith's back causing him to stutter and fall. Zarkon places his shoe on his hand bearing down and laughed when Keith cried out.

“I told you this wouldn't take lon-”

He didn't get to completely finish his sentence as Keith sliced the back of his right knee using his free hand still gripping his blade. Zarkon stumbled forward while cursing under his breath. Keith used that to his advantage to get up but he only made it to his knees when a sharp metal blow struck the side of his face. He felt a crack when the shoe made contact with his fa. Blood poured into his mouth and down his face as he fell to his side. He caught the edge of a table before going all the way down. Lifting up a hand gingerly Keith felt his face and winced. His nose was definitely broken.

“You _bastard_.” Zarkon growled moving forward.

Keith used his sword as support to pull himself to his feet. When he stood fully he shakily took the blade in his hands and held it in a fighting stance.

Zarkon shook his head. “All this for a queer little Altean.”

“You missed something.”

“What?”

“He's my queer little Altean.” Keith hissed and threw himself at Zarkon before he could react. His sword came into contact with the the top of his right shoulder causing Zarkon to roar in anger. Keith barely got out of the way of his arm swinging down to hit him. Unfortunately that meant he ran into his sword in his other hand. Zarkon's blade hit the top of his head leaving a long gash across his forehead. Keith gasped in pain as his skin was cut open and warm blood trickled down his face.

In the midst of the battle he could see Shiro standing to the side eyes wide with mixed fear and anger. A strange combination. Keith was glad he didn't decide to interfere, he would never forgive him. This was his battle to fight and his alone.

Speaking of battles he still needed to win this one. He gripped his sword for leverage and hung his head in pain as he sat on his knees. A puddle of blood had formed on the floor from the combined trails of his nose and forehead. Keith heavily pulled himself up to his feet but before he could his legs were kicked out from under him. His back slammed against the cold metal table and he groaned in agony through shut eyes.

When he felt cold metal lift his chin he opened his eyes and looked up. Through the sticky haze of warm blood he saw his father grin maliciously as he held his sword out. Keith gripped the edge of the table trying to stand almost dropping his blade in the process. Zarkon slowly stepped forward moving the sword point to over Keith’s heart. He looked up at him with angry eyes hoping the blood would conceal his fear.

“I was kind of hoping you would last a little longer.” Zarkon sighed. “I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.”

“I'm glad we mutually enjoyed it.” Keith growled. “Ripping through your skin was my personal favourite.”

“You little-”

It happened before either could really blink. Zarkon moved his sword back to run it through Keith with an angry hiss. Keith used this moment to sling his sword up coming in contact with his father’s side. It made a satisfying squelch when it ran through. However the glory was short lived when Keith felt a blade pierce through his own skin making him gasp.

“How...did you…” Zarkon gasped through coughing up blood. His sentence trailed off as he slumped forward toward Keith but he pushed him over. Unfortunately that made the sword stabbed in him slice upwards making Keith finally scream out.

Shiro finally made a move and rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground. He hoisted Keith up in his arms and carried him bridal style out of the room. He yelled at a nearby guard to prepare a small ship for Altea in which he reluctantly ran off to do. Keith felt himself slipping out of consciousness but struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt Shiro stop and move to the side. He assumed he was talking to another guard.

“Oh and King Zarkon is severely wounded. He may even be dead by now.”

The guard gasped. “W-What? How did that happen?”

“Prince Keith challenged him for the right to be with Prince Lance of Altea. He won as you can see. It was a fair fight.”

“I understand then. What room is he in?”

“The weapons room in the west wing.”

“Thank you King Shiro.”

“Kin- I'm no king.” Shiro stumbled. Keith would have laughed if he could but all he could offer was a dopey smile.

“With former King Zarkon dead you are the rightful heir.”

“...Oh.”

Keith heard heavy footsteps retreat the way they had just come. Shiro turned and raced away trying not to jostle him too much. He dimly heard the loud sound of engines before he blacked out once again.

_______________

  
When he awoke again he was laying in a stiff bed. Keith attempted to open his eyes but his left one refused. Reaching up he felt a bandage covering it and his forehead. He grumbled from the pain there.

“Keith? You awake?”

Keith turned his head slightly to the side to see Shiro crouched over him with a roll of clean bandages. Apparently he had just put them on since he was putting them away.

“Shiro? Where are we?”

Shiro smiled. “You're going to see Lance.”

“Really?” Keith shakily smiled and tried to sit up but gasped and bit his lip in sharp pain. It came from his chest. He suddenly remembered Zarkon running his heart through. How was he even alive?

“You were pretty lucky.” Shiro said. “The blade was mere millimeters from your heart. One of your valves did get cut but we got that fixed up.”

“How? Zarkon aimed right for the middle of my heart.”

“When you stabbed him first his arm slackened and moved off course. Luck was definitely on your side little brother.”

Keith didn't respond but just looked up at the ceiling. He felt tears run down his face from his one open eye. Others soaked under his bandage. He could go back. He could see Lance again. Hold him  
again and never let go. He never _would_ let go. Not again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the ship shifted and a loud sound echoed about.

“We’re here.” Shiro whispered softly. “Are you ready?”

Keith smiled through his tears and nodded. “Quiznack yeah.”

Shiro laughed and moved to help him up. Keith groaned but pushed the pain aside. He was about to see Lance again. A little pain was worth it. _Shit_ , he almost killed himself for this moment.

When he and Shiro finally made it out the door and down to the ship doors Keith stopped. Shiro turned to him with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“I..I look horrible! I don’t want Lance to see me all banged up like this.” He cried.

“But that means he would want to take care of you. Think of all the lazy days where he will do everything for you while you recover.” Shiro smirked.

“No Shiro you don't understand. _I'm_ supposed to take care of _him_.”

“And why's that?”

“Be-because! I want to be the one to do that.” Keith grumbled and looked down.

“Well think of all the days in the future where you can nurture him all you want.”

“...I guess.”

“Now come on.” Shiro smiled. “Let's go reunite you with your happiness.”

Keith grinned and looked down at the opening doors. He was surrounded by blinding white light and he closed his eyes to let them adjust. Opening them again he saw the green grass of Altea and the flowers scattered about. However none of it came close to the small figure in the distance looking back in shock. The wind blew a long blue cape behind him gracefully and tousled his white hair. Keith had never seen anything more beautiful and he felt new tears form.

“Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so baby boys were reunited. i thought about killing keith and Shiro would bring back his body to Lance but nah i was feeling nice.  
> To the person who commented about Altean or Gala traditions being able to challenge or claim what's yours. I hope i got the idea right! I didn't exactly know how to word it so i hope the idea is the same. thanks for letting me use it i really like the idea. 
> 
> its been i think two weeks since i last updated, thanks for not giving up on me. 
> 
> all hail king shiro!


	15. racing pulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro is a pure soul, Allura is emotional, Keith is fragile, and Lance is bold.

When Lance first saw the Galra ship on his way back to the castle his mind went to the worst. His first thought was Zarkon is back and plans to hurt him more than he already had. He had watched the ship land with sad eyes and expected the worse. However Lance was not expecting who did walk out of the ship. A tall galran with black hair and a familiar white tuft came out shouldering a shorter Galra with pale skin. His heart caught in his chest.

“Keith…” He whispered as if out of breath.

Lance shook his head squeezing his eyes shut. He was still asleep and he never really went to see Pidge. He had imagined Keith coming back several times. This was just another one of those dreams. Trying to wake himself up he fell to sit on his knees and slapped himself. Wake up.

He was interrupted by the sound of distant yelling mixed with joy and quickly approaching footsteps. They were kind of uneven and Lance swore he heard grunts of pain. He put his palms over his face willing him to wake up. He couldn't do this.

Soft hands suddenly covered his and moved his hands from his face. He still clenched his eyes shut. The hands wrapped around Lance’s tightly and he recognized the touch and the warmth. He breathed in in an attempt to calm his nerves when a familiar smell hit him. One of the hands left Lance’s and he felt it cup his cheek. A thumb ran across his left eye scale and he shuddered. Finally he pried his eyes open holding his breath.

The face that looked back at him made him want to cry. Lance wanted to believe this was real but how could he? He had woken up from dreams like this before. What made this one so special?

“I told you i'd come back.”

Lance looked into those soft yellow eyes with shock. Keith had never spoken in his dreams. Could this…?

“Keith?”

The other boy smiled warmly and Lance’s heart melted. He reached up and placed his hands on Keith's cheeks. There were bandages across his forehead but he didn't question it. His Keith had been given back to him. 

Lance felt tears form in his eyes and could see that Keith had already been crying. He ran his thumbs over his eye scales like he had done to him moments ago. A smile ripped his face open and he leaned forward so their foreheads touched. Lance closed his eyes and sobbed with joy. Keith was here. This wasn't a dream. He had came back. His Keith was centimeters from him. 

Speaking of distance there was too much between them. Lance moved his hands and wrapped them around Keith’s neck burrowing his nose in his hair. Keith responded by pulling him in close with his arms around his waist. They sat like that for what felt like forever just holding each other.

Keith was the first to pull away looking Lance in the eyes before frowning and looking down. He pulled his hands from around his neck and looked at his bandaged hand.

“What happened? I leave for a few cycles and you've already got yourself hurt.” Keith laughed nervously.

“I could say the same thing to you.” Lance grinned.

“Oh whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “How'd you hurt your hand.”

Lance tried to hide his hand but Keith held on. “Um...I just cut it.”

“On what?”

“...Glass.”

Keith creased his brows. “How? Where did you find broken glass.”

“I don't really remember.” Lance looked away absently playing with Keith's hand.

“Lance.” Keith said softly. “What did you do.”

Lance was silent.

“Please.”

“I just got upset okay.” Lance mumbled. “I didn't think i'd see you again. After awhile I just snapped.”

“Snapped?”

“...ipunchedmymirror.” Lance mumbled.

“What?”

“Ipunchedmy mirror.”

“What about your mirror? Lance I have no idea what you're saying.”

“I punched my mirror! It's not really that big of a deal.” Lance exclaimed. “Besides you look more banged up then me.”

“It's a big deal to me.” Keith frowned. “I don't like anything hurting you. Including yourself.” 

“Alright enough about me.” He groaned. “How did you get all these wounds?” 

“I got them while fighting my father so I could return.” Keith said bluntly. “I killed him.”

“W-What? You killed King Zarkon?! Keith how are you alive.” 

Keith shrugged. “I shouldn't be. Zarkon barely missed my heart when he stabbed me.”

“Stabbed you?!” Lance whispered looking rather faintly at the ground. “How much have I missed…”

“Hey it's no big deal. I get to see you again and that's all I care about.”

Lance met his eyes and saw the raw joy in them. “I'm glad you're back.”

“I told you I wouldn't leave behind what's mine.” Keith smirked causing him to roll his eyes. 

“Oh shut up and come inside. My mother will die when she sees you have returned. Especially your brother.” Lance smiled softly.

“He missed her.”

“My mother didn't show how much it hurt when you guys...left. I guess she was holding it in for me but I could see it in her eyes.” He paused. “Shiro is really the only close friend she's had in awhile. The Holt’s are nice but they were never close.”

Keith nodded in understanding. “My brother is the same way.” He looked over to where Shiro was standing looking up at the castle. Lance was surprised his mother hadn't came out from the noise. Maybe Hunk was showing her a new recipe. The kitchens were loud.

Lance stood and offered a hand to Keith who took it. He walked over to Shiro with a smile. “Hey Shiro. Wait.” He grinned. “King Shiro.” 

Shiro smiled warmly. “It's so good to see you Lance.” He reached forward and pulled him into a hug. Lance hugged him back.

“The whole gang’s together again.” Lance smirked causing Keith to furrow his brows. 

“Wait...isn't that from-”

Lance cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. “Shush furry boy.” 

Keith flattened his ears with a glare. He was tempted to bite the Altean’s finger but refrained after a look from Shiro. Rolling his eyes he settled with just licking him instead. 

Lance pulled his hand away quickly with a scrunched up nose. “Keith that’s gross!” 

“Don't put your hand near my mouth.” He shrugged.

Lance paused and a smirk covered his face. “What if I put my-”

“Who wants to go see Allura?” Shiro cut him off with wide eyes. “Let's go find her.” 

Lance snickered at Shiro’ reaction as Keith just raised a confused brow. He looked stroked one of his ears and tilted his chin to look at him. “Don't worry handsome, i'll show you later.” Lance said with a wink. 

“Show me? I don't...oh.” Keith rolled his eyes. “I doubt you would be showing me.”

“Oh god please stop.” Shiro cried covering his ears. “I really don't wanna know what kind of...activities my little baby brother does.”

Lance snickered and threw an arm around Keith. “Aw you're the cutest little baby.” 

“Quiznack off.” Keith shoved his arm off. “Let's just go see your mother.”

“Oh you already wanna meet the family? Don't you think it's too soon?” He mock gasped.

“We're getting bloody married I think it would be the right time. Besides i've already met your mother!” 

Shiro groaned. “Remind me again why I brought you back here.”

“Admit it.” Lance chimed in. “You wanted to see me again.” 

“You're giving me a headache.” Keith hissed dragging Lance by his arm to the castle. “Now let's take my brother to your mother.” He paused. “That sounded...strange.”

Shiro rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. He started off in the direction of the castle and the two boys followed after him. Keith took in the full sight of Altea as he followed his brother. He had been too busy focusing on Lance to really look around. He realized just how much he had missed this planet.

Lance must have noticed the sad smile on his face because he matched it with a frown. “Hey.” He whispered. “What's on your mind?”

“I just...really missed this place.”

“Well this place is now your home.” Lance grinned but then frowned. “If you want it to be that is. I'm not gonna pressure you or-”

“Lance.” Keith cut him off with a smile. “We're getting married dumbass. I decided long ago I wished to call Altea home.”

Lance’s smile was so bright maybe it could've even melted Zarkon's heart. That is if he were still alive. Keith mentally snickered.

_____

 

“Hey mom?” Lance called into his mother’s bedroom. Shiro and Keith were standing outside the door waiting. They had searched for Allura throughout almost the entire castle until they were stopped by Hunk who directed them to her. Apparently she had laid down to rest for a bit in her room. 

Lance now looked into her room and saw that she was sleeping. He frowned. She hadn't been resting a lot lately so maybe he should let her sleep.

“Hey guys maybe we should-”

“Lance?” 

Lance turned to see Allura pushing herself in a sitting position. She didn't look good. How had he not noticed the bags under her eyes? 

“Mom. I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep.” He assured her.

“Nonsense.” She yawned. “I'm up now. Besides what's with all the noise around here.”

“Um..I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Allura looked at him with confusion.

“Yeah. Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Honestly not with the way you're sounding...yes. Yes I trust you.”

“Then close your eyes.” Lance grinned as she obliged. He looked back at Shiro and Keith and gestured for Shiro to come. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Lance shushed him. He led the tall Galra to in front of where his mother sat on her bed. Shiro was obviously nervous as his kept darting around the room. 

“Now mother,” Lance spoke up. “When I say so, open your eyes.” Allura nodded and Lance looked up at Shiro who did as well. He took a deep breath.

“Open them.” 

Allura’s eyes opened and she slightly jumped at the figure so close in front of her. She paused before looking up. Then her head shot up and a tiny gasp left her lips. Lance saw her eyes begin to water as she quickly stood and wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro picked her up slightly with his arms around her waist. 

“You're here.” She whispered so quietly Lance barely heard it.

“I'm here.” Shiro mumbled.

“But how? How did you even do it? I don't understand.”

“I'll tell you all about it in a bit.” 

“Why not now? You know i'm impatient.” She huffed causing Shiro to laugh.

Lance smiled at the two and felt warm at seeing his mother so happy. He tugged on Keith's arm and led him out of the room. He didn't want to intrude on their moment. 

The two boys walked down the hallway in silence. Lance mindlessly slipped his hand into Keith’s with a small smile. 

“Remember when you hated me about two weeks ago?” Lance asked.

“I didn't hate you.” Keith argued. “Just really disliked you. That was only for about two days though.”

“Really? Only two days? How come.”

Keith shrugged. “You grew on me I guess. No one’s ever made that much of an effort to be friends with me.”

“Well at first I wanted to be your friend. After a while however..” He trailed off with a wink causing Keith to snort. “What! Can't I joke with my fiancé?”

Keith looked at him as his face grew red. He quickly glanced down and smiled. “Whatever.” He mumbled. 

Lance grinned and looked up to see they had approached the castle entrance. He opened the doors and gestured for Keith to go through. Shutting the doors after he went through he checked his pockets and ran after Keith. Lance grabbed his hand when he reached him and kissed his cheek. 

“Were you trying to escape me?”

“That means you would be leaving my sight and that's never happening so no. I wasn't.” Keith deadpanned. 

Lance rolled his eyes despite the warm feeling in his chest. “You have territorial issues.” 

“Are you complaining?”

“Well...no.” He mumbled.

Keith smirked. “Exactly.” 

“Oh shut up and walk with me.” 

Keith obliged and they slowly made their way to the gardens. There was no need to rush. Neither was going anywhere. It made Lance feel safe knowing that Keith was by his side and was always going to be. 

“I really missed this.” Keith muttered as he looked around at all of Lance’s plants. All the colours were so vibrant and surreal. It hit him just how much his heart had ached for this place. He let go of Lance’s hand to walk forward and touch one of the familiar blue flowers. 

“They're so beautiful.”

“Not compared to you.”

“You flatter me.” Keith laughed as he continued to gaze at the flowers. He paused. “I never realized how much you meant to me until you were taken away from me.” 

“Technically you were taken from me.” 

“Oh shut up.” He laughed. More silence fell between them as Keith took in the colours around him and all the scents. 

“Keith..”

Keith turned at the sound of his voice. “Yea-...” He didn't finish his sentence as his eyes grew wide. His heart started racing almost as fast as a Galra ship. “Lance…” He whispered breathlessly.

Lance looked up at him with a soft smile. He gave Keith such a tender gaze Keith felt like he wasn't good enough to be on the receiving end of it. Lance was holding out a glimmering silver band to him as he leaned on one knee. Keith could tell he was slightly nervous as his hand was shaking and his eyes darted around Keith's face. 

“Would you..”

“No…” Keith whispered.

“Keith whatever-your-last-name-is…”

“No.” 

“Do me the honour…”

“Lance.”

“Of spending forever with me? Thus making me the happiest man in all the known universe?”

“Laaance.”

Lance looked at him. Keith had his hands over his mouth and tears forming in his eyes. If Lance wasn't afraid of ruining the moment he would point out how cliche his reaction was. 

“So?” Lance laughed nervously. 

“You big idiot.” Keith laughed. “Yes. Of course it's yes.”

Lance grinned widely and stood up to wrap his arms under Keith’s shoulders and lift him slightly. Keith responded by wrapping his around Lance’s shoulders and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you.” 

Lance dropped Keith who looked at him questioningly. He dropped his jaw which only made the other boy raise his eyebrows more. 

“You said it.” 

“...Yeah.” Keith shifted awkwardly. 

Lance grinned and placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks. Lunging forward he captured his lips in his causing Keith to widen his eyes. He soon responded by fluttering his eyes shut and moving in sync with Lance. Grasping the short strands of white hair in his hands he heard Lance make a small noise in the back of his throat. Keith smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. He felt Lance bite his bottom lip which made his ears go back as he gasped. Lance pulled him closer to his chest wrapping his arms around him tighter. 

Keith felt the cold of Lance’s body heat and shivered. He pulled away an inch but kept his body in Lance’s embrace. He grinned when the other boy whined in protest dipping his ears slightly back. Keith kissed the tip of his nose. A pink dusted his cheeks in return which Keith laughed from. 

“I love you so much.” Keith muttered leaning his forehead against Lance’s. Lance snapped out of his flustered state and kissed Keith again quick on the lips. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANCE FINALLY DID ITT. The perfect moment after being ripped apart. i thought about making keith do it because it would shock lance and be beautiful. we're reaching the end guyss. its almost over cry. im thinking maybe two more chapter. three at most. i hope you've enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> insta: willowfeather
> 
> tumblr: willobean


End file.
